Problems
by Kizz
Summary: Life isn't fair. Hermione has big problems. what happens when Snape gets in the middle? will he stand by her? Will they do the unsuspected...fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Hermione's life was a pretty darn good one. She had parents that cared for  
her, that is to say they did until they died. One terrible night they were  
attacked by Death Eaters. Hermione was always a target, not just by being  
friends with Harry Potter, but by being so smart, too smart for her own good,  
and apparently they found her a worthy enemy. This didn't make much sense to  
her, but did not change anything.

Now she lives with her uncle. The bastard used to be kind and funny, but  
now after her parent's death he had begun drinking. As a result Hermione was  
severely beaten over the whole summer, she hated going home, but she had to; he  
was her only family. No one knew of course about the many bruises she hid when  
she came back to Hogwarts; there was no need to make her two best friends, Ron  
and Harry, worried.

Unfortunately, Hermione had a really bad habit which she developed after  
having to live with her uncle; when her nightmare started. She cut her arms, of  
course no one knew; there was no need to tell them. Now it was the only way she  
could find to take her head away from the many things he did to her. She did;  
however, thank Merlin for knowing he'd never do such a thing as rape her. She  
shivered every time she wondered if he'd ever lay a hand on her in that manner.  
Even though she was probably the one of the most attractive girls in school, he  
never saw her as pretty; that's for sure. Or at least that's what she  
thought…that's what she prayed was the truth.

Hermione had grown out of her know-it-all self. She was still smart,  
brilliantly smart, but she wasn't the same nerdy Hermione. Her body had changed  
as well; she had a beautiful cascade of brown curls, which fell to the middle of  
her back. Her curves were carved by angels, that's what her last boyfriend had  
said, but she had dumped him. He was too…needy for her liking. Even though the  
guys thought of her as "innocent," truth be told, she was far from it.

Gratefully, Ron had forgotten all about his childish crush on her; it was  
pathetic really. He'd come to blush anytime she was in the same room, she never  
felt the same way for him. Not for Harry either, Hermione never considered them  
as….guys, or boyfriend material, but other girls did. She had to admit, they  
were pretty sexy. Harry had the most beautiful emerald eyes, a true Quidditch  
player body, and a smile that would make any girl giggle and blush. Ron had  
grown as well, he was so tall, and his fiery red hair had turned more of a  
darker red; which made him glow with a hot look.

Hermione woke up the morning of her first day of school feeling sick; just  
like she always did. Her whole body hurt. Fortunately he never did anything to  
her face, no, but her arms, legs, stomach, and ass hurt terribly. She had tears  
in her eyes.

Everything was already packed. Taking a deep breath she stood up; walking  
slowly but surely out of her room. She hoped to all the gods that he'd still be  
sleeping, but she was wrong. In the middle of the living room stood Ben, he  
didn't look very happy. As a matter of fact he groaned as he saw her leaving,  
walking up to her he whispered in her ear. She shivered; he smelled like  
whiskey.

"Take care; I'll see you in about a month. I'll send you a letter so you  
know where to meet me." He whispered half mindedly. That's when she remembered  
relatives were now allowed to visit students on occasion.

"Umm, wh-when are you thin-thinking of vi-visiting me?" she hoped he'd say in  
the Christmas holidays.

"In about a month." She gasped in horror; his visits meant one thing: pain.

"Next time I see you I guarantee you…we'll have so much fun." He slid his hands  
down and caressed her arse. She had tears in her eyes; he wouldn't touch her,  
would he? But that was a lie. He was a big man, not overly big, but when  
compared to her. She gasped in horror as she imagined what she'd have to do  
now. Backing away she bid him goodbye.

Earlier than she thought Hermione found herself on the train headed to Hogwarts.  
Train


	2. Chapter 2

Train

Hermione sat with her friends in the far corner of the compartment. Beside her  
sat Harry, and in front of her sat Ron. She kept quiet remembering her uncle's  
words; she needed some fresh air and her breathing became shallow, but she did  
her best to hide it. Her thoughts stopped as Ron's concerned eyes appeared in  
front of her.

"Mione? Mione!" he was shouting at her, Hermione jumped as his face came to  
view.

"Yes Ron?" she said in her best "I'm fine" voice. He eyed her suspiciously.

"I asked you how your summer was."

_Oh, same old, you know, my fun uncle Ben beat the crap out of me, I then cut  
myself over and over again, but don't worry my sleeves cover them all right, and  
lets see, he just told me he is going to probable rape me in a month, other than  
that, perfect_. She thought to herself.

"It was good." She answered out loud.

"How is your uncle?" Harry asked lightly.

"Oh, he's…fine." She waived her hand carelessly in the air.

"But Harry, tell me, I heard you are the new Quidditch captain."

"Yes! This year is going to be the best for Quidditch, you see…" That's when  
she stopped listening; _great!_ Quidditch was her lethal weapon. They forgot  
about her immediately, talking excitedly about this year's team. Harry and Ron  
didn't worry about her, it was normal, they are boys after all. She couldn't  
believe she was in her sixth year already. It felt like yesterday when she had  
first come to Hogwarts with her parents… damn! It was a curse; Hermione couldn't  
think about her parents because thinking of her parents lead her thought to…him.  
Looking around; her thoughts was interrupted once again but by Harry this time.

"Hermione! We're almost here! Gosh, where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, Harry, just thinking about this book I read." She hated lying to them, but  
that would have to do the trick.

"You and your books." Ron sighed.

"Are you all right? You look so…distant, different in a way."

"I'm fine."

"I'll seriously never understand you."

"Ron, Ron, Ronny… I'm a girl, you'll never understand me." He rolled his eyes.

"Come one, lets get dressed, we're here."

They changed into their robes and moved outside; walking along with all the  
other students. She saw many friends, and so she put on her "life is great"  
face as she followed the boys. As soon as they were seated Dumbledore began his  
welcome speech. Hermione was truly beginning to hate that part of the feast;  
not even the food was that worth having to listen to his speeches. Ginny turned  
to her in the middle of giggling conversations with Lavender.

"So Mya, heard you had a little romance in the summer." She winked at Hermione.  
She felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't very fond of that side of Ginny anymore; the girl  
never stopped thinking about boys.Even though Hermione was just like her, still waiting for Prince Charming. unfortunatelyshe was still waiting for him.

"No, Gin, just rumors." Ginny made a "yeah right" face and turned excitedly to  
Harry. They made her feel like being sick as they begun to make fuzzy faces to  
each other. Hermione played with the food on her plate, she wasn't hungry. She  
wondered how long had it been since she actually ate something. After what  
seemed like weeks the feast ended and they went to their dormitories. Harry,  
Ron, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of their little group of friends stayed in the  
common room as she made her way upstairs.

"Hey Mione, stay with us, you can't say you're tired right?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waived them good night and went upstairs.  
Closing the door she sighed; what a day. Sitting on her bed she hugged her teddy  
bear. Billy was the only one who had never truly hurt her. He had blood on his  
belly, but she didn't care. There had been blood on so many things she owned,  
but the thought of cleaning the teddy bear had never crossed her mind because if  
she did he wouldn't have her mom's smell. She had given the bear to Hermione on  
her fifth birthday. She cried herself to sleep. Thankfully, the girls that  
shared the bedroom with her didn't notice her tear stained face.


	3. Chapter 3

Class

Hermione's week went by flying, she staid in the back mostly in her classes, she didn't want any worried teachers asking about her pale face. No one knew about her problems, she didn't care. Her bruises were still a deep shade of purple, but it didn't hurt that more anymore. Today however she was not happy, last class she had her favorite class, Potions. Snape was the worst person she had ever met, that's not counting the new side of her uncle, he hated her, but she didn't exactly hate him, he was smart, incredibly smart, she admired his work in silence. There in front of the class he talked about a few new rules they had implied, which one of them was the relatives visiting Hogsmade, she felt scared, her eyes quickly filled with tears, no one noticed, no students, but he did. Severus Snape continued his class with his cold gaze while quietly watching the lonely girl in the back crying unnoticed. As one of the Slitherins turned she wiped away the tears furiously, her life was just…awesome.

Severus watched one of his best student in the back of the class, she was different, not as happy, he knew she was a social butterfly, but lately she sat in the back and never had he seen her in a short sleeved shirt, he had seen students with problems but he had no idea what was hers. He stooped for a second as he saw the tears slide down her cheek, there was something the silly girl was going through, but why not just tell someone? He made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

Sooner than she expected the class was over, eager to leave Hermione rose from her chair and made her way to the door. Just as she could almost see freedom an icy cold voice called after her.

"Miss Granger, stay behind." She sighed, what could he want with her? She didn't even make an effort to answer his questions knowing he hated that, but why couldn't he just let her go? Sighing in frustration she turned around and waited for the very last Gryffindor to leave, she made her way up to his desk, stopping a few feet away from the desk she looked at him, he rose from his chair and got a few scrolls of parchment from his desk.

"You know what this is?" he asked her with absolutely no care in his words.

"Umm…assignments?"

"Correct. These are some of your works." He placed them back on the desk, moving behind his desk he sat down on the big wooden chair.

"I've realized your falling behind, not falling behind other students, no…you're still the first, but falling behind your own self." He said with disgust, she didn't get his point. He saw she didn't get it, rolling his eyes he added dumbly.

"Miss Granger, why are you so…weird lately."

"I'm not…being weird."

"I don't quite care about your personal life and who broke your heart to have made you so…different, dark. I'm just seeing how your work is also not as good as it used to be."

"Maybe I'm just not as smart as they all thought." She said under her breath quietly. He heard her well, did Hermione Granger just admit she's not as smart as they all thought!

"What was that?"

"I said I'm just tired." She mentally punched herself, tired? She was never tired from work. She knew he'd never buy that. He eyed her suspiciously, he hated having to actually care about a student's situation, but she was very weird, her work worried him, she had potential, there was no doubt in that, but he sensed the shadows under her eyes.

"Was that all?" he nodded.

"Good bye." He nodded again, he watched her leave, funny thing, he could swear she was kind of limping. He'd find out what the fuck was wrong with her, it was just a matter of time.

Hermione felt glad to be away, far away form that dark strange classroom. Going up to her room she saw lots of familiar faces, but made no attempt in stopping and chatting. Getting to her room she sat there alone in the dark, there had to be a way out! She just couldn't keep leaving like this, this horrible fear she felt none stop, she knew the right thing was to tell Dumbledore, but she dismissed the idea, how would he help, she'd just feel…awkward. Hermione fell asleep, missing dinner was not a big deal to her, it wasn't the first time, and it surely wouldn't be the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Questions

Hermione passed another week with no big surprises. Her friends asked questions, that was for sure, but she was skilled and always found her way out of it. Classes passed by as quickly as they came, no teacher fortunately asked her any questions, and none were worried about her grades, Snape turned to his old cold greasy get form, who didn't even acknowledge her in the classroom, well, that's what she thought, in reality he had been following her, and studying her reactions, if there was one thing he hated was to see a brilliant mind destroy itself and not be able to do anything about it.

It was lunch and Hermione was found herself pushing the food around her plate once again, Lavender looked at her worriedly.

"May, you haven't eaten in days!"

"I'm just not hungry." They all looked at her. Every single person who sat close by her tuned and now gave her the 'I'm worried about you' look.

"No, really, you haven't touched your food since we got here, what's up with you, and the classes, you're always in the back by yourself."

"Leave me alone Ron."

"No! There's something you're not telling us and I want to know!" she looked at him, she did appreciate his worries, but it was not the time for them. She reached for her drink, swiftly Ginny pulled back her sleeve, her deep cuts were now visible all over her arm, and covering it rapidly she blushed.

"I knew it! You hurt yourself! And that only happens to people who have real bad problems." Harry came closer to her.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Than mind you explain what all of those cuts are for?" Ron asked irritated, he hated seen his friends hurt.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Who is it?" there were just too many questions, too many people. Standing up Hermione looked at all of them.

"You all stay out of my business; I'm old enough to know how to handle them." She whispered viciously, now that was a side they had never expected to see from her. Walking out of the Great Hall she never looked back, too embarrassed to, and too mad, how dare they intrude in her life like that as though they understood exactly what she was feeling! She shook her head furiously, they were just trying to help, but help was a word she had somehow erased from her dictionary.

Walking down the corridors she felt tears flow down her cheeks, she needed a way out, she needed peace, she needed her blades, they were the only thing that ever took her mind off the rest, not noticing where she was walking she bumped into someone, quickly wiping her eyes she looked at whoever it was.

"Sorry." Then she saw it was Draco Malfoy, sighing and looking at him with disgust she didn't wait any longer, starting to walk away she felt two cold strong hands wrap themselves around her arms. He pulled her back, pushing her up against the wall pitilessly she gasped for air, _that's just great, all I needed, him, to screw all my perfect day. _He looked around, no one to be seen. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear dangerously.

"Well, well, look who it is, Miss Mudblood." His hands tightened their grip on her arms. She shrieked in pain, Draco had grown to be a very strong guy.

"Fuck off!"

"I'd rather fuck you."

"Uh, you disgust me."

"So, tell me Granger, I heard you are on drugs." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Rumours." She whispered to herself.

"You know, my father has been talking to Fudge, and trust me when I say this, new laws will bring you to me."

"What the heck?"

"Marriage Laws." She rolled her eyes, yeah right.

"Whatever."

"You just wait, I've always wanted you, I have to admit, you're pretty damn hot, and even though you are a mudblood, I think I wouldn't mind to have you as my whore." He laughed maliciously. She felt sick.

"Get off me this instant, or I'll scream." Releasing her he bent down and stole a kiss from her, she huffed in anger.

"Uh, fuck off, careful not to accidentally drink something poisoned!" she spat at him, but he was already walking away, she fumed with anger, he couldn't possibly be serious, a marriage law would be just so...stupid. Shaking off all her thought she went to her bedroom, luckily it was empty, going for her bag she opened it and took out a little metal box, bringing it with her she went to the washroom, opening it a shiny blade appeared, taking it in her hands she made deep and rough cuts on both of her arms, she cried in agony, it felt so good. Hermione didn't even clean it after all her anger was released, putting the bloody blade back in the box she washed her arms and the floor, placing the box in her bag she hid the bag under her bed. No one would ever think she'd hide something like that in her school bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Detention!

Hermione was very glad it was finally Friday, she had been waiting for a weekend for a while now, everything seemed to tire her, especially after looking so much blood, she made her way through classes and friends, and unwanted questions, it wasn't that bad, the girls didn't push the subject any further, and Harry was happy when she told him she'd tell him anything she needed to. Now her worries were upon her last subject, Potions, she still feared he was still trying to know what was going with her, that was the last thing she needed and professor wanting to know about her personal problems, just great!

She ran through the corridors, Hermione was going to be late, finally Hermione stumbled into the classroom, she had made it, Snape turned his gaze towards the door where she stood breathing heavy.

"You're late." She checked her watch.

"No I'm not. There are still like five minutes." He smirked.

"You are still late, detention, 7:00pm!"

"This is so not fair!"

"20 points from Gryfindor for talking back to a teacher!"

"It's not fair!"

"Make that fifty!"

"What!"

"The whole weekend worth of detention! Do you want to loose more points? Than I'd sit down if I were you!" he turned his gaze back to the class.

"Instructions!" lots of small writings appeared n the black board, everyone turned their curious eyes form Hermione to the work that had to be done, she rolled her eyes and sat down as far from him as possible, in the very last desk, she didn't want to be near that smirk at all! Class ended and Hermione left, she forgot though her school bag, she was so mad and tired of everything she didn't even notice leaving without her precious bag. She didn't want to be near him, or her friends, going over to the lake she sat down and sighed in exasperation. This was so wrong, and yet she could do nothing about it.

Snape watched as she practically ran out of the classroom, and saw the bag she had left behind, after every student had left he went over to it and picked it up, analyzing it he made a disgusted face. Walking over to his desk he sat down and looked at it, opening it he found books, notebooks, lipstick, and a few other useless stuff, as he was about to close the bag he saw a shiny thing in there, digging through all the crap she kept he came across the metal box, it had bloody finger marks, he didn't move or do any facial expressions, but rather looked at it curiously, opening it he was shock, in there he found the blade she had forgotten to clean, he looked at it closely, sure he knew she had problems, but she was dealing with very dangerous stuff, positioning the bag beside his desk he made a mental note to do something about the silly girl.

Hermione looked at the lake, it always calmed her, just as she started to relax she opened her eyes abruptly, _my bag! _Standing up quickly she looked around, where the fuck could it be? Than it hit her, she had been so determined to get as far away from that stupid classroom she had forgotten all about her school bag, he couldn't have found it, he wouldn't look through it, that's what she kept telling herself over and over again, standing up she ran through the corridors back to where she hoped she'd never have to see again, Potions. Not noticing she opened the door and entered breathlessly, she saw Snape sitting on his desk grading a few papers, he looked up with a death glare, she looked around, not seeing her bag she looked back at him.

"Since when do you walk in without knocking!" he was mad, anyone could tell.

"Umm, I'm sorry sir, but I...I forgot my bag…" he looked at where he had left her bag, standing up he lifted the thing, her mouth fell open.

"Is this it?" she nodded, he opened the bag, she took a step forward.

"Are you sure this is yours? Maybe I should check one of the books…" he kept moving in her bag, he was trying to make her nervous, and he was succeeding.

"Sir, would you mind not going through my bag?" she took yet another step forward. He finally looked up at the tense girl.

"Don't be dumb, I know what you hide!" she stood there frozen, did he find her little metal box? Shit!

"Umm.."

"Don't start, may I ask you though, what the heck you think you are doing!"

"What do you…"

"You know what I mean, the blade, since when do you do that to yourself Granger!"

"Can I have my bag back sir?" she stepped closer and closer to him, now she was a feet away from him, he could feel nervousness.

"Here." He showed her the bag, she reached for it, it was so sudden, he pulled back her sleeve, exposing fresh cuts. She shrieked in surprise. She tried stepping backwards but he held her exposed arm.

"What are you doing to yourself! You silly…" she yelped in pain, he was reopening the cuts, even though he didn't realize it, she had tears in her eyes.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me."

"But I thought you liked that, isn't that what you do with the damn blade!" she felt a single tear slide down her right cheek.

"Let go, please." She whispered, he let go of her, she grabbed her bag and ran from the room he watched as she ran, looking down at his hands he saw blood, he didn't mean to hurt her like that, but just scare her back to her senses. He thought for a moment, what was he suppose to do? What he didn't notice, was that he was worried about her, that he actually cared, he never noticed, but for the last few days, he had been quietly watching her, what was going on with him, he shook away all thoughts from his mind and cleaning his hand went to his private chamber, a cold shower would do him some good.

Hermione ran up to her room, she was hurt, he had done some damage to her arm but it wasn't something new to her, not anymore at least. Going to the washroom she washed her arm, going over to her bed she laid down, curling up in a ball she hugged her knees, just like she used to do when she was about seven years old, what was she going to do? The month was almost over and that meant she'd be receiving a little visit form her dear uncle. She groaned in agony, her life had become a nightmare suddenly. She missed dinner, again, finally falling asleep she thankfully did not dream of anything, it had been a very long time since she had slept well. Hermione made a mental note not to leave her box in her school bag ever again, she had been so incredibly foolish to have done so, but then again, she hadn't been thinking properly for a while now.

The next day passed by quickly, which meant only one thing, detention, she groaned as the thought of having to face him again, and worse of all, they were going to be alone in a classroom, the thought made her stomach do a little flip. I was 6:46, Hermione found herself in the library pretending to be reading, that was apparently the only place that brought peace to her. Making her way down she didn't come across anyone she knew except a few Slitheryns. She found herself now facing the big wooden doors of her Potion class, taking a deep breath she knocked twice shyly.

"Enter." Came the cold voice of Severus. Opening the door she slipped inside, he looked at her pitilessly, she looked at the floor as though it she was incredibly interested.

"Don't just stand there, come here!" he billowed, she felt glued to the floor, finally she managed to make her way taking small steps. He searched for anything in her face, he found nothing but horrid pain, sadness and fear.

"Over there, those cauldrons, clean them." It was funny, he didn't say it harshly, no, it had been in a more gentle voice, ok, it was very hard to see the caring in his tone, but Hermione was sure she heard it, walking over to the cauldrons she begun to clean them, he watched her as she worked silently, _today_, he thought, he'd make her talk, _she's scared, and she's vulnerable. _Hermione was almost finishing cleaning her first cauldron when he spoke.

"Miss Granger, what's going on?"

"Nothing Professor." He sighed, it may be a bit harder than he hoped.

"Seriously, I won't talk to anyone if you don't want me to, but…just...why?" he tried his best in sounding nice, and thoughtful, the only difference was that he didn't give a shit to her, or at least it was what he told himself. She sighed, never stopping her work she said almost in a faint whisper.

"I just have…problems." Well he knew that, but he needed more.

"Granger." He warned her, she knew she wasn't helping.

"It just got worse, after my parents died." He knew about it, everyone did, but no one talked about it in fear of making her have a breakdown, or maybe just because there was nothing to be said, he didn't quite know which.

"You leave with your uncle, right?"

"Yeah, uncle...Ben." she had tears in her eyes, he got it, that second he knew all her problems started with him.

"You like him?" she looked at him.

"If you think I'm actually going to 'open up' with you…well, dream on." He looked in disbelief at her, he was so sure he had broken in her, he felt that somehow she trusted him, and it was like she had just kicked him right in the face. She went on.

"We both know I've got some…shit, that no one knows about, but you are definitely not going to be the one who finds out about it."

"Language!" he was mad at her, and at himself for not being able to succeed. He looked at the parchments on his desk, she continued cleaning, after she was almost done with all of the cauldrons she asked in a small voice.

"Sir, I heard a certain marriage law may be put into action…is it true?" he looked at her questioningly, how did she know?

"You're correct." She nodded, _oh shit! _Thankfully it didn't take very long to finish with her task, standing up she announced she was done. He let her go, as she closed the door behind her they both let out a sigh, they had both felt funny looking and talking to each other.

Hermione completed all her detentions with him, he didn't ask any questions she didn't dare look a him, rapidly her week ended, she was glad her friends were normal with her. Hermione's life came back to her idea of 'normal' before she knew there were only a few days before visits were going to take place.


	6. Chapter 6

Confessions

Hermione woke up on Wednesday feeling numb, she looked around, it was all blurry, standing up she was about to make her way to the washroom when Lavander, Pavarti and Ginny pinned her down back on her bed.

"Hermione, girl, talk to us, what's going on?" she sighed, they all looked so worried.

"Nothing, don't worry." They let go of her and sat all around her, she stood up as well.

"Mya, we want to help you. We know about your…problems." Pavarti said slowly. She sighed, it'd be awfully nice to have people to talk to. Holding her friends hand she said faintly.

"My uncle…he's being different…after my…" she trailed off, they knew what had happened.

"Do you wanna talk about them?"

"No, I don't have to."

"What about him?"

"He begun drinking after that, and, things got ugly." The girls patted her back soothingly, it was silly but she appreciated the thought.

"Did he ever…hit you?"

"Yeah." They shook their heads solemnly.

"It wasn't that bad at first, he'd only get drunk occasionally, but I was so terribly wrong." Tears fell down her cheeks, the girls hugged her.

"Oh, Mya, why didn't you tell someone."

"Because I'm so scared." She admitted.

"But you have to."

"I know."

"Will you."

"Maybe." They stood silent for a minute, hesitantly Ginny asked.

"Has he ever you know, raped you?" she closed her eyes tightly shut, shaking her head she said.

"No, but he gave me the idea he would, in about three days."

"The visiting day." It wasn't a question, more like a statement, Lavander held Hermione's hand in hers.

"We won't let him come near you."

"No, but I don't want you guys hurt."

"Mione, we are best friends, we've known each other for so long, your problems are our problems." They all nodded, she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on we are going to be late." They got dressed after hugging each one tightly, they made their way down to breakfast, Hemrione felt as though a thousand pounds had been lifted from her shoulders, Harry and Ron waited for them.

"Hey!" Hermione piped up, they grinned feeling she was back to normal, unfortunately, it was only half of her, all four girls silently worried about the damn visit.

"What's up Mione?"

"Not much."

"Lavander, thanks for lending me your homework, you saved my life."

"No problema Ron." They begun to eat, for the first time in a very long time did Hermione actually eat. Severus watched her closely, he was secretly glad she was eaten, she actually had a less sick look.

"You know what, I hate this visit thing, mum is going to come, and I bet she'll check my room, she's going to be all "You are so messy Ronald Weasley!" they wall did their best to laugh normally, the girls were shaking, what could they do they were only a bunch of sixteen year old teenagers. As breakfast ended they made their way to their classes, Hermione sat close to the front this time, it felt good to be back, even though it wasn't over, not yet, she actually brought herself to answer questions as she used to, the day passed by with no biggies. Even potions didn't turn up so bad, she kept her head some what low and didn't make eye contact with him, he watched her, she completed her work flawlessly as always, Hermione found it comical when she actually giggled at Pavarti's comment over a cute guy she had met.

It was dinner and Hermione felt a bit tense, not only because it meant it was getting closer and closer to her so dreaded nightmare, but because of the marriage law, she kept pushing it off her mind, but it'd always find a way back to her, finally fed up she stood up.

"Excuse me, I don't feel very good." She half smiled at them and walked out of the Great Hall. Turning down the corridor she wandered through corridor after corridor, she didn't care where she was going, Hermione only wanted to forget about all her problems, what she didn't notice was when someone pulled her in an empty classroom, swirling around she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy, he smirked down at her. She tried pushing him away, but he was for sure stronger than her, apparently everyone was stronger than her.

"So Granger, haven't seen you I a while." She glared at him.

"Let go!" he leaned down and whispered silkily.

"Don't worry mudblood, my father is very close to getting that law working."

"Fuck off!" he continued.

"In about no time you'll be my little whore, and don't worry, you'll get to see others, the Death Eaters will be pleased to have a new girl in their room once in a while." She gave him a death look. He pushed her into the classroom before she could try and push him away once more. He pushed her until she pitilessly hit the edge of a table, he pressed himself against her harshly, she could feel his body against her, Hermione shivered.

"You know, for someone like you, you're pretty hot." He leaned down, he kissed her with lust, she tried moving her head, but he held her hair in a horrid way. He entered he mouth with his cold tongue rapidly. She yelped in pain and anger. He moved his hands down her butt and up her back, Hermione kicked him, shoved him, anything that might help, nothing did, he had his hands all over her, hot tears fell down her face. Draco lifted her by her waist and pushed her back on the table, she fell on it, Hermione took a sharp breath before she realized he had just climbed over her, and was now on top of her, he continued to kiss her, his hands ripped her shirt in two, she then tried screaming, it would have worked if his mouth was not sealed against hers. Draco passed his hands up and down her legs, she finally managed to kick him, he groaned in pain, with his nail he scratched her leg deeply, she cried in horrible pain, Hermione was bleeding severely, but he never stopped.

Severus was walking up and down the corridors making sure no insufferable students were doing anything enjoyable, he smirked at his thoughts, stopping dead n his track he listened closely, he could her muffled cries, looking around he found where the noise was coming from, a classroom, not hesitating Snape entered the classroom only to find Draco on top of _her. _Not waiting he advanced on both of them, pulling him back, Draco stumbled on the floor, Hermione placed her hands on her face, it was just too much. Standing up Draco realized who the teacher was.

"Pro..profe..pro"

"Get out now! I'll deal with you later!" Draco didn't need to be told twice, hurrying off he left Hermioen crying with Snape. He didn't move, it was somewhat dark, but he saw the deep cut on her leg.

"Miss Granger? Are you all right." She sat up that's when she noticed her bra was showing, she nodded numbly, the pain on her leg hit her, she touched, she was bleeding badly.

"Don't touch it." He moved towards her, she stiffened as he analyzed her leg. He made to touch it but she moved back. He looked at her his eyes filled with concern, good thing she didn't notice. He was so close to her, he looked at the cut, taking his wand he murmured a healing spell, the pain left her, she sighed, why did it always happen to her?

"Why are you always in this kind off shit!" she looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what happened, she flung herself forwards, she hugged him tightly, Snape stiffened as she did so, what was she thinking? He would have pulled back, but something stronger than him kept him in place, he hugged her back, she smelled like jasmines he noted, as Hermione noted what she had just done and what he had just done she pulled back.

"I'm soooo sorry."

"Try getting a hold of yourself, will you!" she sighed, he had just being so nice to her, why couldn't he take that night off from being a jackass?

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Draco has being telling me about the fucking law, and how he's so gonna petition for me, but I just never thought about it, I mean my uncle coming-" she stopped abruptly, she had said too much.

"So, he's the problem isn't him?" she didn't answer. He held her arms in his, stepping closer he whispered.

"Tell me." It was an order. Sighing she said.

"He's coming to visit me, and I'm…"

"Afraid, he'll beat you up."

"No…rape me." He was caught off guard, he looked at her for a moment.

"I won't let him touch you." Severus had no idea what made him say that, but it felt nice to console her. They were looking at each other in the eye, it was like they were under a spell, her breathing became quick, so did his. They were just mere inches form each other, seeing the situation they both pulled back.

"I better go." He nodded, just as she was leaving she took a quick look back, he was troubled. What the fuck almost happened!

Hermione went upstairs, her friends waited for her, she silenced them quietly she said.

"Please, I beg you all, let's talk in the morning, I'm exhausted." They nodded, all girls went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting Ready

The next day came. Hermione yawned and sat up. The rest of them were still asleep, she went to the washroom, and quickly changing she went back to the bedroom, unfortunately, they woke up, groaning she sat down on Pavarti's bed. Looking at them she begun,

"Yesterday, I was walking down the corridors when Malfoy found me, and well, he kind of pushed me in this empty class, and…" they knew what she meant.

"But, umm…Snape found us." They gasped.

"What happened!"

"He scared Malfoy off, and he was so strange, almost nice to me." They looked surprised. she finished up leaving the details out. Breathing slowly Ginny asked.

"Did he really say he wouldn't let him do anything to you?" she nodded; she had felt so sure he was being honest to her, it was just very incomprehensible.

"Well, I think you don't need to worry about Ben anymore then."

"Yeah, I guess so." It felt weird, after all her fears, he had made her feel so…fuzzy inside. The girls made their way to breakfast; Neville and Ron were already there.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, they all gave her an 'Ow you miss him, don't you' look, she gave them a 'whatever' look in response.

"Sleeping."

"So, what are you guys going to do this weekend?" Neville tried changing the subject.

"Dunno."

"Not sure."

"Nothing." Those were the replies he got from the girls. Hermione looked up to the staff table, Severus was once again watching her, he looked a her for a few three minutes than looked down kicking himself mentally, what the hell was going on with him? Why was she suddenly all he thought about? For that he got another kick mentally. Hermione looked back at her companions.

"I'm so tired." Ron remarked, they all nodded in agreement, finally breakfast ended and they went to their usual classes, the day passed quickly. Severus didn't even look at her during class. She felt uncomfortable, but still didn't make any moves to look at him either. Dinner came and they went to their dormitories early that night, Ginny was seriously worried about Harry. They made their comfort circle, which meant a cookie jar was in the middle of the four friends; they looked at each other waiting patiently for Ginny to spill it all out.

"I don't know him anymore." She stated.

"Did you see him today at all? 'Cause I didn't."

"No, I saw him, but he didn't say a word."

"Do you think…you don't think…he's cheating on you?" asked Lavender hesitantly.

"I'm not sure." She had tears in her eyes.

"I mean I thought he loved me, he was my first you know…" she trailed off.

"Are you kidding, I thought Seamus was your first." She shook her head and giggled.

"So, 'Mione, tomorrow…" she knew what she meant, the visits would take place tomorrow, he would come…tomorrow, they all shivered, Hermione felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"I know."

"You think he won't…"

"Dunno."

"Oh, Mya, don't worry, we won't leave your side!" they all hugged each other tightly, tomorrow they needed to stay together, they needed to help her.

"You know I've heard…about a new law." Pavarti started, Hermione's stomach did a huge flip.

"I know, Malfoy told me about it."

"What is it; I haven't heard of it." Lavender asked curiously.

"It a marriage law, it's suppose to help get bigger families, ever since Voldemort's empire begun to fade away, families have not grown at all, husbands were too concerned to actually think about babies. Which mean all muggle born women older than sixteen will be open for petitions, but the guy has to be pureblood, I think fudge has gone crazy to do such law." Her eyes widened as Ginny explained, it didn't make sense, nothing made sense anymore that was for sure.

"You know, I fear it will happen."

"You do?"

"Yes, Draco told me how his father has being helping Fudge to bring the damn stupidity to action." Hermione said dryly. They all shivered.

"Don't worry, it isn't confirmed yet." The girls talked about everything and nothing, the night was a hard one. None of them could sleep in peace, for fear of the day yet to come, by the fear of the possible law, for fear of failing.


	8. Chapter 8

Visit

Hermione woke up with a stiff neck, she hadn't slept well. Rolling over all night wasn't exactly her idea of beauty sleep. Stretching she looked around, no classes, it would be a very good day if her dumb uncle wasn't coming to see her, she felt like puking at the thought. Looking around she noticed Lavender and Pavarti were already sitting up on their beds, they all liked to wake up early, that is not including Ginny, the girl could sleep for hours and hours. She gave them the best encouraging smile she could manage.

"Morning." She looked at both girls, they smiled back. She could see tiredness in their eyes.

"Good Morning." They said in union. They all looked over at the snoring girl, sleeping comfortably on her bed, what they would give to sleep the way Ginny could, even in the worst of times she slept and slept. Lavender stood up; walking over to Ginny's bed she poked the sleeping beauty.

"Wake up!" Ginny didn't move, she poked her harder.

"C'mon! Get up!" Ginny looked around, it was all blurry, she wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew Lavender would never let her stay in bed after what she thought was a good time to wake up. Standing up they looked at each other, looking from the bathroom to the others they smiled, the girls raced for the bathroom, if there was one thing you learned from leaving with three other girls was that they took forever to get dressed, it was madness, their hair, clothe, every bit had to be right.

As they finished dressing they went down to the common room. Harry sat there with Ron and Neville on his side. Hermione could feel Ginny tense up a bit, they didn't move, finally Ginny took a step, than another, it took long but she got to the guys, sitting next to her brother she looked at him. Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti had made their way quickly behind her.

"Hi." He looked down.

"Hey Gin." They staid silent for a minute, it felt like decades.

"What's up?" Pavarti asked trying to make this less strange.

"Not much, mum isn't coming, apparently dad got sick and she's taking care of him."

"Oh." Silence…

"Umm, we're going to go down for breakfast, we'll se you guys later." Hermione pulled Pavarti, Lavender up to their feet, looking over to Ron and Neville she gave them the 'come.' Look. They thankfully got it and stood up to follow, Leaving Ginny and Harry by themselves.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Ginny, I can't do this, I …I …cheated on you with Cho." She stood there, frozen; after it all sank in she looked at him disbelief written all over her face.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, but I should have ended this a while ago, but I …I …please forgive me." She had tears in her eyes, nevertheless she held then back bravely; he wouldn't be the one to see her tears, no, not him. Closing her eyes she nodded, opening them again she said with what she thought was a somewhat ok voice.

"I…umm…I understand." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have, not before talking to you, I mean you're so important to me, I just didn't want to loose you." _Yeah and cheating with another girl made it all that much better._

Standing up she looked down at him.

"I expected so much more from you, and yet I was wrong, shame on me for closing my eyes so tight when you kissed me, shame on me for believing you." She shook her head.

"Ginny, I'm sorry!" she turned and stormed out, not that she was that sad about them ending, in fact she was somewhat happy, he wasn't her ideal guy, but how could he have cheated on her? No, he hurt her, after saying that she was so damn important to him, that's the way he showed that to her? Walking down the corridors to breakfast she couldn't believe what had just happened, her thoughts ended though when she saw her friends waiting for her. Walking to their table she sat down, looking at them she grinned, Ginny didn't have any tears in her eyes.

"So?"

"He broke up with me."

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry."

"I know." She fell quiet; Ron and Neville looked at their hands, after a minute she said weakly.

"He cheated on me with Cho." The girls gasped in union.

"He did not!" she nodded; a tear fell down her cheek.

"We're sorry Ginny, we kind of knew." Neville said. Ron nodded. She shrugged her shoulders, who cares?

"Umm… let's change the subject, ok guys?"

"Ok, so? Lavender, is your mom still coming to see you?"

"No, I…told her I had to study." She looked at Hermione, she didn't know Lavender's mom was coming, Lavender gave her a knowing smile, Hermione returned the smile back warmly. Ron and Neville didn't get it, who cares? They started to eat, well the boys started to eat, all girls were playing with the food on their plate, worries forming up in their minds, how the hell were four teenaged girls suppose to hold back a huge uncle Ben, and they realized what they had gotten themselves into, but they couldn't step back, no Hermione needed them, and they weren't going to leave her, not now, the time she needed them most.

Hermione looked from her plate to the teachers table, Snape sat playing with his food as well, he was watching her, once again, he had dreamed about her, lately all Severus thought about was her, he killed himself mentally just as he realized he was feeling more than pity for the troubled girl, student, person she was. He noticed her eyes falling upon him; he looked down immediately,_ damn!_ Hermione smiled inside, she knew he was worried, but why? He had hated her for so many years, why now? _He probably just feels bad_ that was what she always told herself. What Hermione didn't realize was that she suddenly felt weird close to him, of course she knew how much she admired him and his work, but that had to be all. That's what she told herself over and over again.

They finished breakfast and went their separate ways, Ron and Neville were going to the Quidditch game, Dumbledore thought it would be a pleasant idea to have the kids relatives watch one of their games, today Slitherin would be playing against Gryffindor, Ron went to meet the team, he had managed to stay in the team, and Neville was just going to watch, his grandma was probably coming to see him Hermione thought. The girls went up to their common room; it was empty, completely empty, now there were only about twenty minutes until he came.

Pavarti and Lavender sat down close to the fire while Ginny and Hermione paced about. They were nervous, they hadn't thought it all through, 'what if' questions zoomed in their minds. Their heartbeat raced, twenty minutes passed, and they were so afraid, suddenly their brave Gryffindor hearts kind of disappeared. They were sweating, they heard the door swing open, they froze, it was him. They just knew it. Standing up in union, they looked at each other, Hermione felt how afraid her friends were, she smiled trying to relax them, at least a tiny bit, but it didn't seem to work. A big broad shouldered guy came walking in; he held a whiskey bottle on his left hand. He looked at the four trembling girls, he had been drinking a lot, Ben suddenly couldn't stop drinking, it was bottle after bottle, then he remembered her, his favorite niece, and the visiting day, he groaned. Ben had walked over to the four girls, they smelled the alcohol.

"Hermione, come, I need to talk to you." He ordered; she stood her ground.

"Umm, we…we…could talk here." He came closer to her, grabbing her arm painfully he whispered.

"Come!" she had hot tears falling from her eyes.

"Umm, sir, you could talk here." Ginny tried sounding brave, Hermione thanked Merlin for such good friends.

"Shut up! Come!" he started to drag her up the stairs, he knew where her room was: he had been there before, when he used to be nice and used to bring her presents. The girls stood there frozen, they couldn't walk, they couldn't talk, it was all so fast. Hermione didn't blame them, she knew she'd not be able to stop him either, than a tiny voice small but vivid screamed at her, Help!

"Get help! Go get someone!" the girls jumped up as they heard her voice, why didn't they think of that before, they didn't because they were young and innocent, never had something like that happened to any of them, running off they ran to the corridors, corridor after corridor, Damn! Stupid Quidditch game, after quite a few corridors they passed by they saw someone with greasy black hair walking up to them, Severus Snape, they groaned, he'd have to do, running towards him they almost hit him, he glared at them, breathing heavily they started all in one.

"Help…"

"Room…"

"Now…"

"Fast…" he shushed them.

"Now, one of you tell me what's going on." He told them as though they were four.

"Come, Ben… Hermione, she's in trouble." Pavarti tried explaining, they were still out of breath, and caught up with the situation. He knew what they meant, but he was sure it would take place after lunch, not thinking twice he asked while sprinting to the common room.

"Where?"

"Bedroom." He rushed by the fat lady, Lavender had shouted the password before they were actually getting there, he ran up the stairs, he heard screaming, it was her, his heart tightened as he heard her screams for help. Snape instinctively knew where her room was, well that's basically because her shouts became louder and louder. Kicking the door open he looked inside, there stood he uncle pressing her against the wall, her face turned so she'd not be able to see him, his hands all over her, taking his wand out he shouted.

"Stupefy!" Ben went flying off her; Hermione fell on the floor unconscious. He mumbled something and Ben was gone, he sent him to his house, and a note to Dumbledore explaining, looking down he saw Hermione lying on the floor, he shirt ripped, her lip swollen, bruises all over her legs and arms. Pavarti, Lavender, and Ginny stood at the door way staring into space, they failed, they had let her down, tears fell on each girl's face; he went over to them.

"She'll be fine." He closed the door on their faces, how typical. Turning he went over to Hermione picking her up in his arms he carried her over to one of the beds, Severus laid her down, she was a lot lighter than he had imagined. Looking at her he took his wand out again, he fixed her lip, her bruises, her cut eye, and everything else that needed fixing. He stared down at the girl lying down lifelessly in front of him, she was gorgeous, Snape had never seen her so clearly, so closely. Suddenly she sat up screaming, it got him off guard for sure, his arms held her by the shoulders tying to calm her down, Hermione flung her eyes open.

"Shush, relax, you're safe." She heard his now smooth voice talking to her, falling back she closed her eyes, he sat next to her. She cried silently. Opening her eyes she looked at him beside her.

"Where is he?"

"Don't talk, he's fine at home." She closed her eyes and touched her severely bruised stomach, that's when she noticed her destroyed shirt, she tried covering herself up blushing furiously. He rolled his eyes but looked away. Sitting up she looked around. Hermione sighed.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" he asked irritated.

"I…don't know." She didn't, it would have been the right thing to do, but her fear was incredibly big.

"Silly girl…" he murmured to himself.

"Ok, I get it, I'm a stupid, silly, girl filled with problems, anything else you might want to add?" she laid back down, her back hurt even more while she sat up, Hermione closed her eyes, maybe if she ignored him, he'd disappeared.

"Sorry." She opened her eyes rapidly, what! Did he just apologize?

"What!"

"You heard me, you still should have told someone."

"Fuck you; you've never had that kind of problems." She whispered to herself, after she said it she regretted it painfully, he swung towards her, gripping her arms painfully. He whispered dangerously into her ear. Hermione shrieked in surprise.

"Don't talk about what you do not know of! You think you are the only one that has problems? Than I misjudged you, you are way stupider than I had thought!" she was surprised by his strength, his look and by whatever she saw in his eyes, Hermione couldn't quite see it all, but there was definitely sadness there. Sighing he released his grip slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I guess you're right, I'm just a stupid girl." He closed his eyes trying to get rid of his madness. Sitting back up straight he said in a somewhat calmer voice.

"I shouldn't have."

"Who cares?" She stood up, walking over to her closet she took out a clean white shirt, putting it on she turned to him.

"Thanks…for…you know." He nodded. Severus stood up, walking over to the door he opened it, he looked back at her for a second, than left. Hermione staid put for a second then heard her friends hurrying inside. They all apologized eternally, but she knew they had saved her no matter what, it was almost dinner, but she wasn't hungry, laying down she fell asleep tiredly, today had been a hell of a day.


	9. Chapter 9

Starting Over 

Days, weeks, months passed since the whole visit thing happened, it was so weird at first, Hermione didn't quite know what to do, mercifully her friends took her mind off him, and the rest didn't know what had happened. Her classes passed by slowly, as always, luckily her grades became flawless as they used to. Today though she felt incredibly sick, not that she had gotten a cold or anything, but her period was seriously punishing her with the worst cramps she'd ever receive, her back, legs and stomach hurt, not mentioning how much her ass hurt.

"Mya, are you sure you don't want to just miss a few classes today?" she finished getting dressed, picking her bag up she smiled painfully.

"Lav, I'm not going to miss class just because of a silly cramp." She rolled her eyes; the girls just didn't seem to take a brake.

"Ok, then lets go, Ginny and Pavarti are gone already, dunno where though, breakfast I suppose, the two are hiding something and ca tell."

"Then lets find out!" she answered excitedly. The two went down to the Great Hall, life was once again bearable. They saw Pavarti and Ginny sitting by themselves on the far corner of the table, they made their way towards the two gossiping girls and sat down.

"So, what have you two been up to?"

"Oh, nothing." They giggled in union.

"Please tell us what you two have been giggling about!" Pavarti was getting desperate. They looked at each other for a second.

"Cho dumped Harry!"

"No!"

"Yep! She said she didn't know he was still with me."

"Serves him right, I like him and all, but what he did to you, was just wrong."

"Agree." Lavander spoke up. They were giggling about how they were almost getting to the so cherished holidays, and how Cho made the right choice, when Cho walked over to them, shyly she spoke softly.

"Ginny, I came to apologize, I had no idea he was still with you, if I had any idea I'd not have done it. I would never be the other one." Ginny grinned at her happily.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I guess I'll see you all around then, bye."

"Bye."

"See ya." They looked at each other, than broke into a good laugh, it had been so long since Hermione had laughed, it felt strange but awfully good, they stopped as soon as Dean walked over to them.

"Hi, umm…Pavarti, can we talk?" she nodded and stood up, they knew she and Dean had been going out for a while now, they were crazy about each other, Hermione was happy for her friend. She came back not long after and sat down, a incredibly big grin spread across her face, she showed them the ring he gave her, it was simple but beautiful, they all sighed as they looked at it.

"Ow, Pat, you so lucky!"

"He said it's a promise ring! That he…loves me!" they all giggled in pure bliss. She deserved it.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"You know I'd love to stay here talking about absolutely nothing, but we have classes." They agreed, standing up a horrid pain went through Hermione, she sat down quickly and put a hand over her lower stomach.

"Mya, you gotta go see Poppy."

"I'm fine. Just need some rest, which I'll get at night." She concluded, they rolled their eyes, she just didn't know when to stop and take a chill pill. She stood up her hand still clutching on her stomach. They made their way to every single class they had, now it was lunch, their favorite time of the day. Sitting down almost in the exact same place where they had at breakfast they ate quietly, tired and sore Hermione drank her pumpkin juice hoping the pain would leave her for just a minute. Unfortunately it didn't, after they ate they made their way to Potions, opening the big wooden doors the girls took a sit in the middle as always, Snape appeared a short while after.

"Quiet!" the class settled down. Turning to his board he shouted.

"Instructions!" lots of tiny writings appeared on the board.

"Today, you'll be doing a dreamless sleep potion. Begin." He turned carelessly towards his desk, sitting in his big comfortable chair he watched as students began to scurry to their feet and go get their materials, he watched as Hermione stood up with difficulty. Strange, she couldn't be …hurt, not in the way it looked like.

Hermione thought it was all a joke, dreamless sleep? She could do it with her eyes closed! She got to her feet slowly, the pain seemed to have gotten worse. As she returned to her seat she swallowed the damn pill Pavarti had advised she should take, it worked incredibly well. The pain wasn't all gone, but it helped, a bit. Her potion was complete quickly, much quicker than the others, she had made it over the summer whenever she just needed to sleep and forget her life. The bell finally rang, getting up from her chair was once again painful.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Ginny offered her both hands, after a minute of pure pain Hermione straightened up, Ginny reached down and grabbed her bag, giving it to Hermione she looked serious.

"Mione, I'm worried you might be sick."

"Don't worry! I told you, it's just…nothing." She added quietly, there were only about two people except her Pavarti, Ginny and Lavander left in the classroom, Snape watched her closely. She took a step forward, feeling dizzy she stopped.

"Uhu, help me here, I feel so fucking dizzy!" she whispered to Lavander. The girls helped her get out of the classroom, what they didn't notice were a pair of worried eyes which fell upon Hermione as she left the class.

It was almost seven o'clock when they made their way to dinner, the pain was finally gone, thank Merlin! They ate silently, it had been a very long day and they needed a good and long rest. After dinner they were about to make their way up to the common room when Hermione stopped.

"You know what? You guys go ahead, I have to go somewhere." They nodded. Turning around Hermione went over to the lake, sitting in her favorite spot she looked at the sky. She loved the stars, they gave her hopes, false hopes perhaps, but she needed them she depended on them. Closing her eyes she felt the breeze hit her face, it was cold and she liked it. Hermione sighed.

"Why did you have to go?" she asked into thin air. Pavarti, Ginny, Lavander, Neville, Harry, Ron, Dean…the list went on and on, they didn't know about her love, her lost love, the only time in her life that she was actually happy. Hermione never told her friends about him, Mike, he was a Ravenclaw, they had had a romance in her fifth year, he was then in his seventh year. She missed him so dearly! What happened was the same old love story, they met, they went out, they had sex, they were in love, bliss. But he graduated, and she still had to finish her time there at school. A single tear fell down her right cheek. Hermione missed him so much, he had promised her that he'd come back and take her with him, but he lied, he had started to work at the ministry, and as a letter she had just received informed her he had met someone. They were married! They loved each other! He was happy! She shook her head, why did it always happen to her! It wasn't fair, but then again, nothing was fair.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you have believed him! He's fake smiles, his shallow promises, his damn touch!" she sighed again, it hurt so much, his letter was simply to tell her how sorry he was for everything he had don, well it was little late for that. Standing up she went to the edge of the lake, drowning, she had once almost killed herself that way. It felt so right, but he saved her, like he had always done, but now he was gone, gone for good.

"It'd be so easy, I'd have eternal peace." She told the air, what she didn't notice was the dark mysterious figure coming form behind her, he had seen her come out her, he knew he shouldn't have followed but he did anyways. She was holing his letter in her hand tightly.

"No on can have eternal peace." She heard the dark spooky voice, swirling around she saw the face of the last person she wanted to see, Snape. He knew so much about her, and she hated him for that, he saw her when she was totally vulnerable, and yet he kept following her. Wiping her tears she cleared her throat.

"Oh, umm…hi, sir." He moved near her, he now was beside her, she could smell his strong sent, she shivered.

"You know Miss Granger, I have never had such a troubled student before." She looked at his sternly.

"Excuse me?" he looked sharply at her.

"Sorry." Sighing she admitted the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." That he wasn't expecting.

"Why were you in so much…pain in my class today." _Fuck! Why does he always know things he shouldn't! _

"Oh, umm…never mind that."

"That wasn't a question, tell me."

"I just was sick." She lied.

"You think I'm dumb?"

"No."

"Then why would you think I'd believe you?"

"Because you don't want to know."

"What?"

"Oh, face it, you don't like to have to deal with me and my problems, you have to though, you are a teacher." She was half right, he did care though.

"Guess you're right."

"Sheesh, you are nice." She whispered, he laughed in the inside, he couldn't let her know what he felt, never.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I don't want to."

"Ok, then why are you weeping over a letter?" she looked down at the letter she held tightly around her fingers.

"I'm not weeping."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Humph." She rolled her eyes, never would she 'open up' with him!

"I better go. Night sir." He nodded, she rolled her eyes, what was with his nodding thing? Couldn't he just say goodnight back? No, probably wants to keep his creepy look intact. She went to her room and slept well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disaster

Hermione was very happy it was Saturday, she slept in, her pain finally left her. Sitting up on her bed she looked around, empty. Standing up she looked around once again, it was all blurry. As she was making her way to the washroom she notice three letters sitting neatly on her closet drawer. Walking over to it she picked the first one up, she read it, than read it again, she couldn't believe, fucking fudge had put the damn law into action, tears fell down her cheek, she could imagine what the other two letters were, petitions. Dreading the worse she picked up the fist letter than the other, well her life was clearly over, form all pure blood wizards Lucius and Draco Malfoy were petitioning for her! She ran into the washroom and threw up until all that came out was blood. Dressing up she practically ran downstairs, Hermione searched for her girlfriends, finally she found them outside, running towards them she started out of breath.

"Law…thing…pet..peti…"

"Clam down!"

"Ok, now spill." She looked at them, luckily no boys around.

"Law, the marriage law, it's official…" she had more tears coming, Hermione felt a lump on her throat.

"We know."

"Who petitioned for you?" they held their breaths, she sighed deeply.

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"NO!" she nodded. They all hugged her, this was so not happening, the only problem was…it was. They walked about it all morning long, they made a list of possible escape routes, whatever she could do to not marry neither of them. But they had nothing, of course they didn't, it was a much bigger problem than anything they had ever dealt with. Hermione and the rest made their way to lunch, they once again talked about the possibilities. Looking at the teachers tables she saw Dumbledore's place empty. She sighed, Hermione knew she had to talk to him. Suddenly Harry, Ron, Neville appeared.

"Hey."

"Hallo."

"Sup?"

"Not now Ron, we need to think." They sighed, they heard of course about the law.

"You got a petition?" she nodded at Harry's question.

"Who?"

"Lucius and Draco." They stood up.

"FUCK NO!" they all looked at the three boys, they were all standing up.

"Sit down! Shut up!"

"Hermione, you..you..just can't"

"I know! Just shush!"

"You've gotta go talk to Dumbledore!" she stood up.

"I know, but you screaming won't help me right now!" she looked at the girls, waving them goodbye she made her way to his office. She knocked twice.

"Enter." Came the caring supply. Entering she looked at him, he smiled, she smiled flakily, looking around she saw Snape leaning against the far wall, shit!

"Oh, umm…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

"No, no, Miss Granger please come in, we were just talking about you." His eyes twinkled as he spoke. _Oh, no!_

"You've got quite an interesting choice to make." Her heart sank, she closed her eyes, suddenly everyone knew about her private life.

"Oh, you do."

"Of course. Please sit down." She sat in front of his desk.

"We are aware that Lucius and Draco have petitioned, but you can't except neither."

"Of course I can't! They are Death Eaters!"

"Yes, and we can't afford to loose such a brilliant student." She blushed flattered.

"What can I do though?" he took a deep breath.

"You must take the third choice."

"I don't have one."

"Ah, but you're mistaken, there is always another choice."

"Not this time." He smiled tranquilly at her. He picked up a letter much like the one she received form the Maloys, taking it form his hands she trembled, who? Opening it she read it, in the bottom right corner said the name of SEVERUS SNAPE. Hermione stood up, she dropped the letter, looking with a quizzical look form Dumbledore to Snape.

"But..but…I can't! He's …a teacher, a …. Ummm….he's almost twice as old as I am….I'm sorry, but I can't." Snape watched the girl go on helplessly.

"Miss Granger, you have to accept. There is no other choice."

"But, there must be!"

"There isn't." that was the voice of Severus, he finally spoke up from the first time. She felt dizzy, her eyes itched, it all started to fade away, it all went black.

Hermione woke up at the Hospital Wing after about thirty minutes, her head hurt so bad, sitting up she looked around, that's when it all came back to her, marriage, Malfoys, Snape, she gasped, no it just couldn't have happened! Looking around she saw the last person sitting next to her on a chair, Severus. He stood up, he walked over to her he sat next to her, Hermione's stomach did a huge flip, she felt a lump on her throat.

"Are you ok?" she nodded.

"Please tell me it was all a dream."

"Unfortunately it wasn't." she sighed desperately.

"Oh."

"Stop thinking about yourself will you! Think about what will happen if you marry one of them?" she thought, rape, beating, pain. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know what happens if you marry a Death Eater."

"There must be another way."

"There isn't."

"I know."

"Than stop hoping for the impossible." She sighed, why was he always right.

"Think Granger, you'd get to finish your education, you'd actually have a future, if you marry one of them, they'll put you in a kitchen, that's what they think women are made for, the kitchen and the bedroom." She shivered at the thought, maybe he was right, she'd be getting so much.

"I still…"

"Take it!" she looked into his black eyes, he was serious, sighing she nodded.

"I'll do it." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Umm…sir, I know what I'd be getting, I mean, an education, a job, a future, respect basically a real life, but…what would you get from of all this?"

"Is it not obvious?" she shook her head.

"I'd get you." The hair on the back of her neck stood up, he was right, he'd have her, Hermione closed her eyes for a minute. Nodding she continued.

"I thought you hated me, why me, why now?"

"First, because I'm a sex maniac, and because you're hot, and I'd not mind have a woman for me, someone I can fuck every night without caring." Her eyes widened, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding, stop hallucinating! I'm doing this because…" she finished.

"You pity me."

"No, because I don't want you to go through what some women have to."

"And because you pity me." He stood up.

"So, can I tell Dumbledore it's a go?" she nodded.

"Umm…do we need a wedding?"

"No. Only if you want one. "

"I don't." he nodded, gratefully he left, a wedding was the last thing he wanted. She went back to her dormitory, it was late already, time went by a lot faster now days. The girls awaited for her.

"Where were you?"

"Hospital Wing."

"What happened?"

"I fainted." They sat down in their comfort circle, they had set the cookie jar in the middle already.

"Spill!"

"Ok, well I found someone."

"Who!"

"He's suppose to keep me safe, and well he's….Snape."

"WHAT!"

"Don't freak out please! But he's my only choice." She explained to them everything that happened, they gasped and hugged her, it wasn't going to be easy, but apparently everything in her life was complicated. They went to sleep, Hermione dreamed of her new life, she was scared, but glad at the same time, maybe now she'd have a better life.


	11. Chapter 11

Hell

Hermione woke up next morning sweating, sitting up quickly she passed a nervous shaky hand over her face, him, it wasn't a dream, it was reality, that talk they had was burned in her memory, why why why why why! Why did it have to be him, she shrug her shoulders, _ok maybe it won't be as__ I think, I mean he's not so…bad…right…right? _She asked her self that very question over a million times, but like life some questions would never receive an answer. Reluctantly she stood up, her friends were all gone, she got dressed, and left, and Sunday at least it was Sunday.

Walking down to the common room she saw no one, _ok, maybe they went to have some breakfast. _She made her way down to the Great Hall, there sat all her gang waiting for her, anxiously, Hermione wandered if they already knew, if her girlfriends couldn't help themselves, it didn't matter, soon enough the whole school would know. Walking up to them she took a sit next to Neville.

"Morning." They kept silent, she looked at Ginny, she smile apologetically, she looked at the rest of them.

"What?"

"Who?"

"Who what?" Harry cleared his throat.

"They told us you found someone, who?" he pointed at the girls, luckily Harry and Ginny weren't fighting anymore, after Cho dumped him he broke down, Ginny knew he had done one of the worst things someone could do, but everyone should have a second chance.

"Oh…umm."

"C'mon!"

"Calm down Ron, just, don't freak out ok?"

"Tell us." They leaned in so they could hear her clearly. She took a deep breath. This would be interesting.

"Al right, but first promise you won't be mad."

"If you tell us we won't get mad, just please tell us."

"He is not what you had all expected, and umm…he's a bit older than me.." Neville cut her off.

"Really, tell us!"

"It's Snape." They looked at her, shock written all over their faces, she must be joking, how could she marry the old git? Harry was fuming in anger, so was Ron, they both stood up.

"WHAT!"

"Shush!" she tried pulling them back to their sit, but once again she discovered how weak she actually was.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM, HE'S SUCH A FAG!" she blushed tremendously, that wouldn't help her at all, tears came and she felt her throat tighten up.

"Look, I know he's not what we all wanted, but he's my only choice." She said weakly, her face paled by the minute.

"STILL! IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! AT ALL!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to!" they looked disgusted, Ron shook his head.

"I could imagine you'd end up marrying someone not so good for you, but you surprised me." He whispered viciously, now that was a side she had never encountered before with him.

"I had to." He had that disgusted face, his lips curled down as though he was seen something so terribly gross he couldn't contain himself.

"I always expected more from you." Now that was Harry, she was fed up, they were her friends they were suppose to be on her side! Ginny and the rest had very angry looks on their faces.

"Harry, Ron! The hell? We are her friends, and we are going to support her! Now sit down and shut your pie hole!" they didn't move, now Hermione stood up.

"Don't worry Gin, it's times like this when you find out who your real friends are, excuse me, I'll catch you girls later." She had cold tears of pain falling from her eyes, she walked out of there, away from her so-called friends. Severus Snape watched the little scene, repulsion written all over his face, the girl had some friend! That's for sure, he couldn't help himself but feel bad for her, it wouldn't be easy for anyone to marry someone like him, but he'd treat her good, like any woman should be treated. Standing up he meant to follow her, he abruptly stopped at her 'friends' side and whispered dangerously.

"Well, well, Potter and Weasley, I know see how good her friends are. She's too good for you both, but she pities you, everyone does…" they looked crossly at him, he never waited for an answer, leaving all two boys with repulsion in their hearts. Severus left the Great Hall and looked around searching her, it wasn't hard. Hermione was just turning the corner.

She walked not caring where she was going as long as she was far away from them, she just couldn't take the heat, how supporting they were! That's for certain! She never heard as he followed her, Hermione's head buzzed with confusion and betrayal. She turned yet another corridor, he continued following quietly behind her. Snape wanted her to go further in, students around them was the last thing he wanted. She now turned into a very deep and dark corridor, no one to be seen. She stop dead on her tracks, Hermione sighed a hand went up to her eyes, wiping the tears away, they didn't deserve her tears. He quickened his pace, he found himself very close to her, he reached forwards and lightly touched her arm, she twisted around sharply, she could swear there hadn't been anyone following her, her gaze dropped as she saw Snape looking at her with those black eyes, now she noticed how black there really were, never let out any emotions, she was sure he wasn't human until her third year, after that she just didn't care. He pushed her into a darker area of the corridor.

"What?" he looked closely at her, she was shaking slightly, he knew she was afraid of him, apparently everyone was.

"You ok?" she sighed mentally, what was he trying to do? Show her he would be the carrying husband all girls wanted?

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked into her eyes deep down, she wasn't fine, in fact Hermione hadn't been just fine for a very long time.

"Umm…so, have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" she hoped he wouldn't look at her that way, she felt so vulnerable under his gaze.

"Yeah, it's all been taken care of." She nodded, that's when she noted his hands were still holding her arm, she shivered, he was so near, Hermione's heartbeat raced, blood rushing through her ears.

"So I suppose I'm to move in with…you." He nodded, damn it, he wouldn't let go of her. Truth was he enjoyed playing with her, she was so defenseless at his touch.

"You can do that in the afternoon if you want." She nodded. He took a step closer to her, his body almost touching hers, a shiver went up and down her spine, it wasn't like Hermione had never been with a guy, that wasn't a worry, but being with a Snape, now that's frightening! She looked down, he stepped back.

"I'll meet you at 5:00 pm so I can show you around."

"Ok." He turned and left, and like that he was gone. Hermione sighed in astonishment, he was so much taller than she had actually thought he was! She giggled lightly at her comment trying to change her mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She went up to her common room, there she found the boys and her girlfriends, she closed her eyes for half a second, _please let them not be such jerks anymore!_ She prayed. Sitting next to Pavarti she looked at them.

"Hermione, we are so sorry, we shouldn't have turned against you, you said it yourself there was no other choice."

"I know."

"But really do you forgive us, it was just so dumb and childish of us to act that way." She nodded, Hermione knew very well Lavander had probably made them say those things to her, it wasn't that she didn't like the apology, but she knew how her friend was simply great at making apologies, she had received a big one form her a few years ago. she relaxed a bit, hopefully it won't be as bad.

"Are you guys already, you know…"

"Yeah we're married already."

"So I guess you'll move in with him soon." Said Ron miserably.

"Yep." Pavarti turned suddenly and hugged her.

"Then you'll have to leave us, and no more comfort circle, and no more burrowing your clothe, and no more…no more…" the girl was helpless, she chuckled.

"I'll come visit, and of course we'll still have out comfort circle! I'm not dying, just moving out." Ginny and Lavander tried containing their tears, but it had been such a long time since they moved in together, now there would only be three of them, the went over to the sofa Hermione was sitting and had a big group hug. They boys thought confusedly what the hell they meant with the circle thingy. Who cares?

Hermione went to lunch but didn't eat anything, she tried her best not to look too sad about moving out, but she was, that was the truth. She excused herself and went to her old room, taking a good look around she sighed, so many memories laid upon those walls, they had shared so many secrets in that room, they had been through the best and the worse of time in there. Sighing she laid down on her bed one last time, drifting to sleep soundlessly.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

Author's note: ok, I know I updated this real quick, but I just had so many ideas, and I'm so pleased with the way the story is coming! Thanks to all the great reviews, I just want to say what my grandma always told me " It's easy for one to say bad things about someone or something, but it takes a true heart for someone to applaud and say well done!" I know some of you might not understand that, but it just means you guys ROCK!


	12. Chapter 12

New Home

Hermione woke up after a long while, she had slept so well on her bed, it was almost like a good bye to it, standing up she looked around, blur. As her vision became clear again she glanced at her watch, 5:10! Damn she was so late; she could never make it before at least 5:20! Rushing to the bathroom she brushed her hair, than sprinting out of the bedroom she ran down by the common room, then by the stairs, finally Hermione reached his classroom, stopping abruptly she took a calming breath, and she knocked.

"C'mon in." said a cold voice, closing her eyes she slipped in the class, he sat on top of a desk in the middle of the class, she counted to ten trying to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, I kind of …never mind." She didn't want to get into any details.

"Next time, make sure not to fall asleep when someone awaits you." Her eyes widened, how the hell?

"How did…you..umm." he chuckled.

"You're eyes never lie." She blushed, now that wasn't expected.

"Shall we go then?"

"Ok." He walked slowly pass her, she held her breath, opening the door both left the classroom, he walked a bit in front of her, she tried keeping up, but what's the rush? He notice her quick walking trying to keep up with him. Severus stopped to wait for her, unfortunately she wasn't looking, Hermione bumped right into him, he turned to face her.

"Sorry." He didn't wait, turning he started to walk once again but this time he waited for her, she walked quietly beside him, a few students passed by them, but pretended not to see them. Lastly they got to his chamber. He turned once again towards her.

"Password is Serpent." She nodded, the big doors opened, she could smell his sent, it was strong. She entered behind him, looking around she was amazed at the decorations, it all revolved around a dark navy blue, it was very classy in her opinion, her mouth opened slightly, he watched his new wife look around curiously.

"This is the living room, ummm…over there is the…" he started as he walked over to another door, opening it he finished.

"The bedroom, and in there you'll find the bathroom." She felt her heartbeat quicken as he mentioned the bedroom, she now remembered they were sleeping together. She shivered. Walking over to his side she peered into her new bedroom, it was an earthy tone, very comforting, not at all what she expected. She took a step inside it, her trunk was on the side of the big bed, she took long deep breaths trying to take it all in. Turning to Snape she gave him her best 'I'm al right' smile, he didn't buy it though.

"It's nice."

"Glad you like it." He smiled, yes people he smiled! It was priceless, she watched him, he looked so handsome, much younger and a lot less meaner. She sat on the big soft bed, her new bed. He walked close to her, she stiffened. Severus looked down at her, reaching into his pocket he took out a black velvet box, she closed her eyes, no it was way too soon for that. Hermione felt a little excited looking at what he held in between his fingers. Reaching down he took her hand, taking the ring from the box he placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. She looked at it, it was darn expensive! It was white gold with an emerald in the middle, she was speechless.

"Wow…it's beautiful!" her mouth stayed open for a second, after she got her senses back she looked at him confuse.

"You…shouldn't.."

"It was in my family for generations, it now belongs to you." He caressed her small hand with his, she sat there looking back and forth, from the ring to him, Hermione stood up, she felt a bit guilty but a gorgeous ring like that could bring any girls mood way up high. Not hesitating she hugged him tightly, she felt his hair brushing lightly on her hand, it wasn't greasy at all, silky actually. Severus was caught off guard, she was so close to him, his hands instinctively made their way to her lower back, he smelled her hair, it smelled like spring. As Hermione remembered who he was and the whole rest she stepped back blushing terribly, she looked down.

Snape saw her blushing, he stepped closer to her, with his right hand he lifted her chin until she was looking at him, with his right hand he reached around her and pulled her tightly against him by the waist. She wasn't expecting that so soon, but it didn't feel as creepy as she thought it was going to be. Hermione's breathing became shallow and quick, he's hot breath tickled her lower lip, leaning down he stopped about a millimeter away form her lips, his lips brushing hers slightly, he looked deeply into her eyes, she felt so out there so real. She closed her eyes, he finally touched her lips with his, the kiss was tender and smooth at first, but it intensified by the second, her hands went up to his neck and she smoothed down his hair, he moaned at her touch. Snape licked her lips mockingly, Hermione parted her lips welcomingly. She moaned lightly as he made little circles on her back.

Severus slid his tongue in her mouth, she wasn't a beginner that was clear, he heard her small moan and laughed in the inside, who would have thought. She tasted like chocolate, he noted. His tongue ventured against her teeth and even though shocked at this intimate gesture she allowed him to slide it in to her mouth. She couldn't believe how good this made her feel, she found herself returning the kiss just as she would with Mike. As she remembered him she broke the kiss, he looked at her, she was so small and delicate, he smirked as he noted how good a kisser she was. She looked around once again, it felt like home. Taking a few steps around she went over to her trunk. Trying her best no to think about Mike she focused on her stuff.

"Oh, yeah, that, Winky was going to put it all in place in the closet, but I thought you'd not like that, so…"

She was glad he did that, Hermione hated when people she didn't totally trust went through her stuff, opening it she removed some close and place it in the space he had left for her, that's when a letter fell on the floor. For a minute Hermione just looked at it blankly, it was Mike's most recent I'm sorry letter, she groaned, he could never know about her and him. She bent down and picked it up, Severus watched as he cozily sat on the bed. Hermione looked at it vacantly, then as tears came to her eyes she ripped it pitilessly, now that he was in the whole story Hermione couldn't have other guy's letters about. Turning to hide her tears she pushed open the door to the washroom, it was big and …well what can be said? It was a bathroom. Walking over to the garbage she took a deep breath, what the hell was she doing? First her uncle, now Snape, this was way too fast for her, Hermione's breathing became heavy, she needed air, what had gotten herself into? Walking out of the bedroom she never looked at him.

"I'll be back in a while." Hermione left just as soon as she finished her sentence. Snape sat there wondering what had just happened.

Leaving her new chamber she started to walk up and down the corridors, she didn't want to see her friends, she didn't want to see herself, but perhaps imagine she was a star. As a child Hermione always loved stars, every night she wished she could be one of them, just to lighten people's way at night, just to make people like her dream. As she practically ran out of the castle Hermione felt the cold breeze of the night hit her face.

She walked over to her favorite spot, right next to the lake. Sighing she closed her eyes. She wasn't ready for this, if she couldn't manage to handle her own uncle, how was she suppose to handle a man, a husband someone who would spend all his time with her. Hermione felt all the little hairs on her neck stand up as she thought about the kiss, she couldn't say it was bad, but it wasn't like she needed a guy at this point of her life, especially a man like him. Severus Snape the meanest person she had ever met, one of those people you just wished was dead. But now he was…Hermione couldn't quite say what he was to her, but maybe he could be a friend…she hoped.

"I really wish you were here mom, dad." She whispered to the lake, Hermione missed them dearly and she couldn't help but feel the emptiness in her as she thought about the good and the bad times. Hermione sat down and rested her head against this big, big tree. Tears fell down her cheeks. Sighing she continued to whisper to no one.

"Why did it have to end up like this." Her eyes hurt from crying, it had been so long since she didn't cry this often, back in the days, back in the good days.

"On thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try…"

"I tried so hard…and in the end it doesn't even matter…I had to fall to loose it all, and in the end it doesn't even matter…" she remembered that song, it worked perfectly to her messed up life.

Hermione looked down at her arms, no scars, she was glad she was a witch for if she had not known some really good healing spells she'd have scars to the bone. Her hands shook as she traced her arms, up and down, it was so comforting, so relaxing, so…so… she started to cry harder, it was somewhat random, her friends told her when she was younger how weird she cried, silently, motionlessly. It was a good two hours before Hermione managed to pick herself up and start to walk back to the castle.

The door to her chamber was visible now as she got nearer and nearer to where she dreaded to go, the corridor was narrow and made her feel uncomfortable, finally the door was right in front of her face, the familiar smell reached her, in a voice so weak you could swear she was extremely sick she said the password. The door swung open, taking a step forward the door shut close behind her.

Severus sat reading quietly on an arm chair by the fire, he looked untroubled, but then again it was so hard to actually tell what he felt. Hermione looked at him hesitantly, he didn't look up at her, she took a breath and walked over to a big couch on the side of where he sat. Hermione looked at the flames. After a few seconds he asked without making eye contact.

"Where were you?" his voice dry and demanding.

"Walking."

"Since when do you do things as soon as they came to your mind, just like that?" he looked at her.

"Umm…"

"Do you know what could have happened?"

"What! I was just walking." She rolled her eyes, she wasn't five anymore!

"Things happen in the dark."

"Who cares."

"You won't do that anymore."

"Who are you to tell me that!"

"Listen and listen carefully! Now that you are my wife, you will not leave, to go wander as you please without telling me, you will not have your little lets get drunk and end up fucking each other parties, you will not ever bring any of your little stupid friends over here, you'll not ever…"

"SHUT UP!"

He looked at her disbelieving, who did she think she was!

"Excuse me!"

"Who the fuck do ya think you are! You don't have control over my actions! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not like your property!" She stood up.

"If you think you can do the things you used to before, well you are so wrong!"

"Why do you think I had parties like that!"

"Tell me you haven't and I'll believe you!" (she kept quiet, ok maybe once…)

"You will never have power over me!" Hermione had tears in her eyes once again, (why couldn't she not have to go through all of this for at least one day?) She shook her head at the whole scene, it was just like what happened with Ben, he took control over her as though she was his little toy. Hermione wouldn't let anyone do that over her again, never!

"Why did you just leave like that!"

"Because, I freaked out!" she waived her hands in the air trying to make a point.

"What!"

"I freaked! Totally freaked! What were you thinking? That I was going to be fine to marry someone without actually wanting to? That I'd be more than happy to come leave with you and snog you like you were my love or something?" she shook helplessly, this was too much.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked quietly, Hermione had surprised him by confessing her fears like that.

"I'm not afraid…"

"Then what?" he rubbed his temples, she was such a complicated girl!

"I'm tired, of everything." She buried her head in her hands.

"Why the hell did you think I do those things to myself, because it's…fun?"

"You…can't, I mean you are so gifted, filled with friends, filled with everything people want.." he whispered to himself.

"I'm not happy, I've not been happy for years.." she didn't have tears in her eyes anymore, there were none left.

"Because of him." He stated more to himself than to her.

"I don't wan to talk about him so can you just forget I have an uncle?"

"Do you have any family left?"

"Most of them are dead, and the rest excluded us from the family, I haven't seen them in years. They made our lives a living hell."

"Jealousy?"

"Who knows." She stood up, brushing her hair with her fingers she walked to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." She left him thinking.

Hermione went to the bathroom and took a hot relaxing bath, after changing into her Pj's she went back to the bedroom, Severus sat on the bed, his eyes fixed on the floor. She walked cautiously over to the bed, sitting down she looked at her hands, it felt uncomfortable.

"I never asked you anything." He said not very loudly. Hermione turned to face him.

"What?"

"I never asked you to feel anything for me."

Hermione laid down.

"I know. And umm…it's cool if you still hate me. I kind of hate myself as well." She stood silent looking at the ceiling.

"I don't hate you."

"Sure looks like it."

"I don't."

"You will, soon. I make people crazy, usually."

"Not going to happen."

"Whatever you say." Hermione knew he'd get tired of her in not a very long while from now, it was ok with her.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, he turned so he could see her properly, her eyes closed tightly shut.

"Lets forget about it." He stood up and walked over to the washroom and changed into his Pj's, as he came back. Snape laid down on his side of the bed, Hermione was already asleep. He drifted into sleep after a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Bad has Gone Worse!

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling warm. Looking around she saw Severus sleeping peacefully beside her. She now noticed they were cuddling, now any girl would find that extremely gross, but he was warm. Removing his hands from her waist she sat up, yesterday's events were still on her mind.

Standing up she went to the washroom, it was early morning and yet she wasn't sleepy anymore. Hermione changed and went back to the bedroom, Snape was still sound asleep. She left him a note saying she was going to meet some of her friends for an early breakfast. Leaving quietly Hermione took a long breath._ Why do only muggle borns have to marry at this age?'_she cursed under her breath. _Stupid Fudge!_

Walking swiftly through the empty corridors Hermione finally got to the Gryfindor common room. _Ok, take a breath, don't cry it's not like you miss all of this that much…right?_ truth was she missed her old life massively.

Going up the stairs she went to her old room, Hermione entered without knocking. Looking around she saw they were up already. _Lavander probably shook them off their beds._ She smiled warmly at all of them.

"Good morning ladies." They gave her a warm and yet sleepy smile. Walking over to Pavarti's bed Hermione buried her head in the fuzzy pillows.

"Hey." Lavander went over to her side.

"Someone woke up early this morning." Now that was Ginny who had settled herself in the front of the mirror and was now brushing her hair.

Hermione looked at her. "We kind of had a fight yesterday."

All of the girls stopped dead and looked at her. "What! Spill, now!"

Hermione looked tiredly at them. "There's not much to tell, I just freaked out after he kissed me…"

Lavander looked shocked. "You kissed him! Oh, my God! How was he?" she looked excitedly at Hermione.

"Oh, you know…good I guess."

"I thought he'd be better than good." Pavarti piped up.

_He was great actually_. "He was real good." She blushed furiously as the memory entered her mind.

They giggled together, Hermione buried her head down the pillows again.

"But, what was the fight about?"

Hermione took a long desperate breath. "I'm just not sure about this whole marriage thing, I mean why only muggle borns!"

They looked at her questioningly. "Not that I'd want any of you to go through this…it's just," she sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

"We get it, I think."

"Never mind, I'm just talking nonsense."

"I know what you mean though, lots of girls are not coming to school anymore. Apparently their new husbands think their place is only in the kitchen and in the bedroom."

Hermione stiffened, that was exactly the reason why she had married Severus. To escape being a slave to Death Eaters. She shivered at the thought.

Ginny's stomach grumbled, she covered it quickly. "Do you guys want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure." Pavarti stood up, so did Ginny and Lavander. Hermione stood still.

"C'mon 'Mione."

"Humph, just imagine when they find out…" she groaned desperately.

"Who cares? Besides, there were a few girls who had a crush on him."

Hermione looked at her bizarrely, "How is that suppose to help?"

"Well, I'm just saying he's not so loathed anymore. Not by a few girls anyways."

Pavarti said lowly, "I heard a girl tried seducing him once! They said he scared her to death, that is after humiliating her in front of everyone!"

"You guys don't think he's…hot, do you?" Hermione asked interestedly, 'The world is going insane!'

"Yeah! I mean…" Ginny blushed tremendously.

Pavarti thought for a moment quietly, "He _is_ pretty hot."

"Who would have thought."

Hermione stood up reluctantly, following them out she took notice their worried looks. _Lets just hope it wont be as bad as I think it will_. She groaned and followed closely behind.

As they entered the Great Hall Hermione noticed how many people stopped eating and looked at her. _Yep that's right, I married the snake._ The horrified looks came from all directions. Funny thing was the looks were coming not only from the students, but also from the teacher's table. Hermione gulped as she met the cold gaze from Severus. _I guess it will be just like before. Expect the fact that I'm married, huh give yourself a brake, just imagine when Ben finds out!_ she froze at the thought, never had she thought about him. Fear spread through her.

They walked to their usual spot. Hermione sat beside Ron who smiled shyly at her. All the guys on the table seemed uncomfortable with her sudden presence. Hermione faked she was eating in silence, head low, spirits low.

Ron leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "You could have told me he had petitioned, you could have married…me." She felt uneasy, his hot breath made all the little hair on her neck stand up.

"Ron you know since the Malfoys are well known Death Eaters they'd have killed you in the very same night I said yes."

He sighed, "Don't tell me you like it better being with him."

She closed her eyes. _Yes, I do just because you are so…not my type._ "Ron, I never expected to marry him, but I had to. You know that. And I'd never put your life in risk just because of me."

"I would."

That's when the conversation ended, Hermione sat up straighter not to hear any of his bullshit. _In the end it doesn't even matter._ They kept eating in silence. The air was tense.

Hermione saw in the corner of her eyes as Pansy came walking towards them. She glared at the girl who gave her a disgusted look.

"Well well, I always knew you had something with him. That's the only way you'd have passed with such high marks, isn't it? Being a whore. Too bad, Draco would have had fun beating you, that is after every little friend of his father had a taste of you."

"Fuck off Pansy, the only whore here is you."

"That's not what I've heard."

"Happy today aren't we Pansy, must be because you now have a chance to get him and his money huh. But if I were you I'd not have such high expectations, I mean look at you. You know when I dress up like a bitch, the way you do everyday, I try not to look so constipated."

The Gryfindors laughed at her embarrassment. She looked ready to kill, turning around Pansy left. Hermione rolled her eyes. I_t's just so nice to get little visits form the Slitherins!_

"That was perfect Mya!" Harry laughed heartedly. Luckily he wasn't cross at her for marrying Snape anymore.

"We better get going to class, last thing I want is a detention." Pavarti suggested already standing up. They all left for Divination, followed by Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies.

They now made their way to lunch. Hermione, Lavander, Ginny and Pavarti sat in the far end of the table, not wanting anyone around. The all knew some deep gossip was about to come from Lavander who gave them such meaningful looks during their last class.

Hermione looked at all three girls, they looked back at her. Pavarti finally spoke up, "Are you going to say anything or are we suppose to guess?" She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Ok, but…I don't know how to start… I mean... uh…"

"Come on Lav'! We've been best buds for years! Tell us whatever is in your mind!" Ginny whined.

"All right, take a chill pill!"

She took a very deep breath, "Umm…I, me…and Neville…kind of…"

"Yeeessss?"

"Had sex in the library that night I said I was going to get some tea for my headache from Poppy." She whispered the last few words. Hermione looked shocked. After a few minutes the three girls started to laugh.

"What? Itisn't funny!"

"We know, we know Lav. It's just…you guys are such a weird couple. I mean, Neville?" Hermione looked at Ginny amusingly.

"Yep. I mean, it isn't like that funny…but I mean…" she leaned closer, "Wasn't he still like…a virgin?" she giggled softly. Lavander looked sharply at them both.

"As a matter of fact no! He was very… good." She was serious.

"Really, like how good?" Ginny sounded exited.

"None of your business Gin Gin." She winked at Hermione who laughed at Ginny's interest. It was perhaps strange for other girls to tell their best friends about their sexual experiences, but Ginny, Hermione, Pavarti and Lavander had promised each other details as long as it wasn't just…wrong. Some things are better left to the strange imaginations of porn writers.

"Ok, we won't ask you any embarrassing shit. But just one little appropriate questio, the library? Isn't it…cold and uncomfortable?" Pavarti asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, but I didn't really pay attention to that." She giggled as thoughts that came up to her mind.

"I have no idea how you could fuck someone in such place!"

"Who are you to say that Ginny! Look at you, the one who had your first in the closet!"

"It was a walk in closet for your information!"

"Whatever. Still, who the hell does that." Lavander laughed at her comment.

"Ok ok. We all know how fun it is to gossip about sex, but unfortunately we still have one class left and I really don't want to be late for Potions." Hermione said as she stood up. They did the same and followed her out along with other students.

Now they made their way to Potions, Hermione was glad that it was her last class of the day, but still feared being in the same class as him.

Hermione walked slowly behind her friends, suddenly one of her books fell from her arms, kneeling down to pick it up she waived them to go on. (Any motives not to be near him were good enough for her.) as she stood up she noticed she wasn't alone, swirling around she was now face to face with Draco.

"What a surprise." She said in disgust. He stood in front of her blocking her way.

"Heard you chose Snape rather than me."

"Obvious choice isn't it." She tried pushing him off her path but he stood his ground. He gripped her arms painfully.

"Oh, but I'm sure you did think about marrying me. I know you like me."

"In your dreams." She tried pushing him off, didn't work. _Why does every guy in the planet seem to be stronger than me?_

"So, I saw Weasel still sad you didn't want him as your beloved husband." He pushed her against the nearest wall pinning her helplessly.

"Saw Pansy is in very high spirits today. She still thinks she'll get you and your money huh?"

"Don't be jealous, I have eyes only for you." He leaned close to her, like always there was no one around. _Fuck!_ and suddenly the unthinkable happened he simply stepped back giving her space to leave. Hermione didn't waste any time she was already late and there were probably only the back chairs in the classroom left.

She walked swiftly to the class, Draco keeping in distance behind her. She entered silently and closed the door behind her. A few seconds later Draco came in. She looked around, no seats. Snape turned from his work to see the late students. As his eyes met hers he kept his best icy gaze.

"I see you two finally decided to join us. Why are you both late? And think about your answers carefully if you don't want detentions." He said blankly. The students in the class turned to both of them.

"I umm…had to go back and get my books sir." Hermione gave him her most innocent look. _A detention with my husband, how…lovely_.

"Not good enough! Detention tonight 7:00!"

She let out a furious breath. _Great! Just great!_ he noticed and gave her a mad look.

"Would you want to make it for tomorrow as well Mrs. Snape?"

She felt uneasy as he mentioned Mrs. Snape instead of Granger. Not that it bothered her that he had just reminded her she was his but because of the looks from the other students watching the whole thing.

"No, sir." She said as sweetly as possible. But it came out fumingly. He frowned at her. Now turning to Draco he continued.

"And you might want to explain why you are late Mr. Malfoy."

"I was held back by another teacher. He wanted to check something on my essay."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. _No way he's gonna believe him!_

Much to her surprise Snape only nodded and made his way back to where he's work lay waiting for his return. _Fuck no!_ she couldn't believe it, how was he going to believe that bullshit? Draco smirked at her and sat down on the only empty desk. She looked around for another seat, Snape looked at her again.

"Sit down!"

She looked desperately around, no damn seats available. Hermione looked at her friends with a 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT SAVE ME A SEAT?'look but only got apologetically looks back. Sighing she sat next to Draco. His sent strong and dark. She felt sick just by being this close to him.

The class went by slowly. Draco sat so frighteningly close to her, and a detention! Just what she wanted. Unexpectedly Draco's hand touched her knee, she stiffened. _What the heck?_ She tried pushing his hands off but his grip only became tighter. She fought not to cry in pain. After a minute of blinding pain he begun to caress her leg, she felt horribly vulnerable. Draco closed his eyes and made his way up her leg. She tried holding back his hand, didn't work. _Oh fantastic! Now a perverted one is touching me in front of Snape!_ regrettably they were so far back Snape would never be able to notice Draco's hand.

His hand was now on her thighs. Hermione prayed to Merlin the bell would ring, she had hadn't even noticed they actually had work to do. Draco leaned close to her.

"You can have more, meet me after class." He whispered making her shiver all over. _Gross! Well ok he's hot... but no way!_

"Keep dreaming!" she whispered back intensely.

Finally the bell rang, standing up Hermione didn't wait for her friends instead she ran out of the classroom. Passing by a crowd of people Hermione found her way to her chamber. Breathlessly she whispered the password, the door swung open. She ran inside. _This is way too much!_ she went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower with the hottest water she could manage a shower with. Taking her clothes off she slipped in. Washing herself over and over again she hoped the place he had touched her would be clean. Hermione still felt dirty. His intoxicating scent still on her.


	14. Chapter 14

Detentions can reveal a whole lot… 

Hermione finally stepped out of the shower after scrubbing herself until her skin was purely red. Changing into a fresh skirt and a clean white shirt she made her way to the living room. (No one to be seen). 'Thank Merlin Severus is a workaholic!'

She sat down on the big couch in front of the fireplace, (which lit up as soon as Hermione walked into the room). Today's events flew into her mind. She groaned. 'Why did he have to give me a detention? It's so…Snape-like of him. And why the hell does Draco have to be alive?' she closed her eyes and imagined she was anywhere but there at Hogwarts. Ben suddenly popped into her mind, 'Oh it's going to be so exciting to tell him I've got hitched.' And for that she buried her face in her hands.

It was about 6:30 already. Time flies by when you most want it to freeze in space. Hermione looked around. 'Ok…nothing to do.' Dinner was almost over, and in a small while she'd have yet another detention with the man whom she hated for so many years. The very same one who married her. The same one who gave her shivers whenever he kissed her.

Hermione laid down and closed her eyes for a minute. Not noticing what time it was she took a little nap. After what seemed like five minutes to her she woke up with a start. She couldn't be late again for falling asleep! Looking at her watch she relaxed, 6:50. She'd make it on time. Since they were already in the dungeons and since his classroom was close to their chambers she'd be there in no time.

Picking her unwilling self up she sprinted into the bedroom and brushed her hair. Hermione walked carelessly to her detention. The big wooden doors now right in front of her. Taking a deep breath she knocked three times.

A bitter voice reached her ears, "Enter."

She smoothed down her shirt. Last thing she wanted was Snape worrying over her, again. Hermione slipped in the potions classroom quietly, not making eye contact with him. As the doors closed behind her she took a step forward, than another and another. At last she was in front o his big intimidating table. He observed her as she looked at the floor with such interest. 'I wonder if he can read my mind. Hope not.'

She had zoomed out with her thoughts. That is until he spoke to her, his voice wasn't as harsh and mean as before. More of a caring one.

"Hermione." He watched as she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the thought of Draco being so close to her, his hands all over her legs. Shivers went up and down her spine.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She ended her thoughts and gave him what was suppose to be a strong smile, but came out as weak as it gets, "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you really think I believe you?"

"Yes."

"I don't."

"You should. Cuz I'm really fine. "

"Come here."

"Why?" Hermione really didn't want to be near anyone at the moment.

"Because."

"No." she said in such weak trembling voice. Her eyes filling up with tears.

"What's going on?"

"Trust me ok. It's all cool." She turned towards the back of the classroom, trying to hide her tears. She didn't notice but Severus had moved towards her and was now standing inches from her.

"I'm telling you, I've never met any other girl with such complicated life."

She swirled around surprised he was already that close to her. His sent was much nicer than Draco's she noticed. As Hermione noted his smell memories from her earlier class invaded her mind. She wiped the tears away.

"Why am I getting the feeling it had something to do with Draco."

"It's…not that." She lied.

"Herm-"

She cut him off, "Don't ok! I'm not fine, but you don't have to worry about it. All right. It's personal."

"I'm your husband, your problems are my problems. Now tell me what happened." He ordered.

Sighing she closed her eyes, "Some things are better left alone."

He reached forward and gripped both her arms tightly. Big fat tears rolled down her face.

"You know, hurting someone so they'll tell you what you want may work with Death Eaters. But not with a sixteen year old girl."

He closed in leaving no space between them. Hermione trembled as his body heat reached her skin. Severus was so close. '_This is so not what I needed'_.

"Mione, I never asked you to change anything about your life or about yourself when you married me…but I can't stand by knowing you are not happy, knowing someone hurt you."

Hermione slipped her hands behind his neck and hugged him tightly. Severus was surprise but she smelled so nice. He couldn't help but slide his hands behind her lower back. She rested her head on his shoulder after a minute.

"This is all bull."

He stroked her hair protectively. "What are you talking about?"

Stepping back Hermione sat on the nearest desk to her right, "Why does…why does he always get to me…" she whispered to herself.

"Who?"

"Do I have written on my face, fuck me I'm vulnerable don't worry it's all good?"

Severus looked dead serious, "Fuck you? Who! Did someone touch you? Hermione!"

She shook her head, "No one, just …humph…never-"

"Tell me right now who!" he ordered loudly.

"It's not anything really grave, just Draco got in my way to class…and…" she stopped as the class thing came to her mind. '_should I tell him? He'd so freak. Maybe…maybe not…maybe…maybe not. Uhu!'_

"Yes?"

"He was just being a jerk as always."

"Ok, now mind you tell me why were you looking so desperate in class, and why you didn't even see you actually had work to do?"

She gulped, 'how the hell did he know? I was in the very back.'.

"Umm…well… I…Draco…"

"I don't have all night."

"Draco was just being a pain as usual."

He sighed, she wasn't going to tell him. At least not for now. She looked around it had been a while since she got there. It was 8:15 already. Standing up she looked around.

"So…when is my detention going to start? What do you want, clean cauldrons? I want to go see my friends before it's after the curfew."

"You umm…you could…never mind, I don't need anyting from you. Get out of here meet your little girlfriends. Come back at 10:00."

She hesitated for a second, "No, it's fine. What do you want me to do? Organize something?"

He turned towards his desk glad she was staying, "You can clean a few cauldrons."

She shighed, she could have gotten out of there in a second ago. '_Too late_.' Walking over to the desk where a pile of cauldrons stood waitng to be cleaned she sat down and started to scrub them.

Severus watched her as she cleaned cauldron after cauldron. The girl was troubled he knew she wasn't been honest with him about Draco but he'd get it out of her afterwards. After a while Hermione looked up to him. '_I don't believe I'm actually going to do this…oh well, here it goes.'_

"Umm…Severus, do you have any family left?"

"Nope."

"Right."

He watched as Hermione stopped cleaning and stared at the cauldron for a minute, "Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if we should tell my uncle."

He thought for a second, sure the guy was a damn bastard but he was still her only family left. "I don't know, do you want to?"

"I don't care."

"We'll see."

She nodded. After a quiet moment she finished with her detention. Looking around she took a long breath, "I'm done."

Severus looked up to see the now clean pile of cauldrons beside her. Nodding he said, "Good, you may go now." Hermione stood up and walked out of the class, as she reached her own chamber she closed the door behind her and sighed. Hermione definitely had a very hard life.

Going over to the sofa Hermione made herself comfortable. The room was warm. She thought back to everything that had happened that day, sure wasn't an easy day. About half hour later Sanpe entered the room, looking around he was surprised to see her still awake.

Walking slowly towards her Severus noticed she was zoomed out, and hadn't noted his presence in the room. Now he was a foot away from her, taking a deep breath he came behind her and reached down until he was beside her ear. He screamed.

As Hermione heard the noise on her left ear she jumped up, swirling around she met a laughing Severus Snape. '_I don't believe he just did that!' _her heart was beating fast so fast it hurt. Walking towards him she pushed him against the nearest wall. Severus watched his half mad half smiling wife push him against the wall, pretending she had control over him Severus acted along.

"You little…"

"Yes…?"

She looked ready to kill, her ear tickling form the sudden noise, "Huh! How dare you! You know what I'm going to do with you?"

"And what would that be?" he smirked at her threat.

"I'll have to think for a proper punishment."

As quick as lightning Severus grabbed her by the waist and swirled her around so now she was the one against the wall. Hermione was caught out of guard, and now she was basically trapped.

"Punishment huh? Well what will you do?"

"For a start…" Hermione begun as she pulled him closer to her, her index finger tracing his chest. He moaned at her touch. Severus raised an eyebrow to her actions. She reached up so her face was mere millimeters from his, her lips brushed against his softly. Just as he presumed she'd kiss him Hermione pulled back. With a grin on her face she added sweetly.

"For a start I won't let you come close to me." She grinned evilly.

Placing both hands next to her head he reached down so he was closer to her, "I don't think you have a choice."

"Of course I do."

"Well, at the moment it seems as though you are trapped here."

She looked at her position, '_Ok, maybe I'm in a tight spot right now.' _She still held her evil face on. Hermione made to push him away playfully by the chest but he caught both of her hands easily. Snape held her hands in his. Now placing her hands on the spot on the wall right above her head he grinned as evilly as he could.

"Too bad, you chose to marry me. Now you'll have to do as I say."

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

"If you haven't notice…you're kind of in a tight position."

Hermione saw a opening to his left. She made for it, unfortunately he pinned her against the wall with his body. She shrieked in failure as he held her in place with his body.

"So not fair."

"Nothing is fair."

"Move, I've got other things to do."

"Such as?"

"Sleep."

"That can wait."

Hermione wriggled trying to find an exit, but didn't succeed. Snape closed his eyes as she did so, it felt so…good. As she noted his pleasured face she blushed intensely. '_Wow, I think I just turned him on! HAHA! Who would have thought!"_

As he reopened his eyes and shook his head mockingly, "Do you know what you do to me?" Hermione blushed more and more.

Bending down he kissed her ever so softly, she moaned as his hot lipsattached tohers. It wasn't like the first time they had kissed, then it had been strange and awkward but now it was just so exciting and wanted. Severus let go of her hands. Hermione moaned lightly as his hands made contact with her back, he held her closely, he held like someone in love would. Only difference was they weren't in love, or at least that's what they both thought.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck while the kiss got deeper and deeper. his tongue explored her with the same intensity as a man in the dessert who hadn't drunk water for weeks, lustfully. His hands made their way down to her ass, she smiled between the kiss when she noticed his actions. '_funny thing, I've got my potions master's hand down my ass! But then again it feels soooo sexy!' _Hermione moaned deeply as he pressed her ass against his body. She knew it was way too soon for that, but it felt very outstanding. It had been a while since she had been properly kissed.

He wondered what the hell his wife was smiling about. Who cares. He was pleased she'd let him go further and further with her. His tongue caressed her mouth. It felt different from Mike, it felt more…more…she couldn't quite put it. The only thing she knew for sure was that Mike was more into getting to third base as fast as possible, just as if they hadn't seen each other for months. It wasn't like Hermione didn't enjoy sex by itself, but sometimes it felt as though he was so distant, so careless about her as a person more as if she was his little toy. But Hermione didn't complain at the time, she was young he was older more experienced while at the time she was only a beginner. She knew how silly she had been to let him go so far with her in so little time. Hermione was only fourteen and a half years old, she was a child, she was stupid.

Forgetting her Mike thoughts she focused on the person who she was Snogging. _'Seriously Mione! Thinking of other man while kissing your own husband!' _she shook her head trying to get read of her conscience. After a while he pulled back. Looking down at her flustered face and swollen lips he smiled. Truth was having a young girl all for him wasn't such a bad thing.

"Could you let me go now?" (He still held her against the wall.)

"As you wish." He took a few steps to the side letting her pass. As she did so he slipped his hands around her waist and walked along with her, his body attached to hers. Leaning forward he whispered to her silkily.

"Glad you married your ugly Potions Master?" he held her back in place. She didn't move, it was quite strange to see him acting that way. But not that she wished he'd stop.

"You are not ugly!"

"Yeah right, I'm not mister prince charming either."

"Actually…never mind." She closed her eyes as he rocked her back and forth, from side to side.

"What?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"Ummm…there is a group of girls who have horrid crushes on you."

"You're kidding right?" he smirked, who would have known?

"Nope, they in fact cried when the news of me marrying you reached their ears."

"Very funny. But you still haven't answered my question."

She breathed in and out slowly, "No, but just because you're hot."

"Never have I been called 'hot' before." He chuckled.

"Get used to it. Now on you're my hottie."

He swirled her around, "What did you just call me?"

"You don't like that? Well I have lots of other ones…lets see, honey bunny…or maybe sweetie…or my favorite…cupcake."

"Call me one of those names again and you'll never see the sun again." He played with her. She started to walk to the bedroom and he followed.

"Shall we go to bed sweet pea?" she asked mockingly. He raised an eyebrow to his nickname. She winked at him.

Going over to the bathroom she changed after taking a warm shower into her black boxers and her spaghetti strap shirt. Coming out to the bedroom she saw him waiting for her at the edge of the bed. About 15 minutes later he came back after his shower changed into his dark green boxers. She blushed at his exposed strong chest. She thought so strongly he'd be pale and weak, well she was terribly wrong. He was muscular and tan.

Looking quickly down to hide her wide eyes she laid in bed. Severus put on a shirt after noticing her reaction, even though he loved messing with her mind he knew it was a little too early for that. She was no beginner, but Hermione had things kept in secret, which Snape planed in finding out soon. Before anything happened. He laid beside her. After not long they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Friends 4 Ever 

About a month and a half passed after Hermione and Snape actually had a misunderstanding. Now everything became as boring as it used to be. Today however was suppose to be the best day in the whole week, it was Friday. Hermione got up early and had a private breakfast with Severus in their chambers. It was all so delicious. She had finally started eating in along time. _'All my worries will come back…soon, that's for sure' _

It was true, Hermione had been having a great month so far and Snape and her actually became a lot closer. She loved their conversations, he was so smart and intellectual. Even though she loved her girl talks with the Ginny, Pavarti and Lavander she still enjoyed a more intelligent one once in a while.

Parting for her classes Hermione made a mental note to sit in the back of Divination. They had gotten a supply teacher for a while. Mr. Gullok. If there were one word to describe him it would be Gross. The man spat as he talked and quite frankly, it was just wrong. Shaking her stupid thoughts away Hermione finally got to her first class where she met no other than Ginny, Pavarti and Lavander waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Morning Lady Snape." Suddenly they all called her that, it was an inside joke. Hermione blushed every time they did it.

"Hey people."

"What's up Mya, I see you didn't come for breakfast this morning. What do you always have to spend time with your husband now?" Lavander was a drama queen. They all laughed at her comment.

"So…what sup Pavarti?" Hermione tried changing the subject. Truth was she was extremely worried, for Pavarti was horridly pale with dark circles under her eyes.

After a few minutes Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Pavarti as though she was asleep, "Pat? Hello? Anyone home?"

"Seriously, what's the matter with you." Lavander sounded her worried self.

"Nothing, nothing." She answered in a small voice.

Hermione made for them to come closer, they did so. Making a circle was their way to talk privately without being heard.

"Pat, are you ok?"

"Not now…please…just..not now."

"What happened?" Ginny asked demandingly.

"Will talk later all right?" they nodded in union, for the rest of the day they'd keep a close eye on the girl.

Their first, second, third class of the day went by incredibly slow. That's partially because they were dying to know what their friend was keeping for herself. Lunch came. Hermione made her way down to meet her friends and try getting whatever Pavarti wasn't telling out of the girl. Upon entering the hall Hermione looked around she saw everyone, except Pavarti.

She jogged to meet Ginny and Lavander who were looking dead serious, "We can't find her."

Her heart started beating fast. _'Relax, she's probably just not feeling good.' . _"She might be in her room."

"We've checked there already."

"No sign of her." Ginny sounded worried. Lavander scared.

"Ok, ok…lets think. She can't be gone. I mean what happened to her that's so bad?" they thought for a moment.

"Last Saturday she came back really late and she was all jumpy and weird."

"Right. Well first thing we need is to find her."

"She no where to be found Mione. We've looked everywhere." Lavander sounded dramatic.

"Lets go look for her. She's probably just not wanting to tell us so she's hiding somewhere." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I agree. Lets separate ourselves and meet in the common room in half a hour." They nodded. And sat out to find Pavarti.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile at the teacher's table sat Snape watching Hermione sprint into the Great Hall. Apparently she didn't find whoever she was looking for. He watched as her friends went to meet her half way. _'No idea why she likes those girls so damn much' _

Severus hadn't noticed but it had been almost five minutes since he had stopped eating and was watching closely as his wife. His food untouched. He sensed she was tense, and almost scared? That's the exact moment when he lost his appetite. _'Something's wrong.' _

Hermione and her friends left running out of the Great Hall and Snape found himself speculating what ever happened. The only thing he knew was that tonight would most certainly not be an easy night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione looked everywhere. She was now feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. She knew her friend wouldn't just disappear without any motive. But what was it? That question bugged her for the rest of the search trip she was doing. Half a hour later she ran upstairs in hopes of finding out if either Ginny or Lavander had found Pavarti in the bathroom not feeling well or something.

As she neared to the two girls her heart tightened. They were alone looking desperate. Luckily they had had that time to look for her as a free period. But now they had one last class to go to, Potions. Hermione felt dizzy at the thought. She really didn't want to go see Severus right now, she needed to find Pavarti.

"Any luck?" they shook their heads.

"You?"

"Nothing." They made their way to a distain couch on the far corner.

"Ok. Lets see. She's no where basically…we've looked for her for half a hour without any luck…I think we're screwed."

"I know. I just don't get it…I mean Pat? She's not like that."

"That's what worries me the most." Lavander confessed in low spirits. After a few silent minutes Hermione said in a small voice.

"We should get going for Potions…if we don't find her afterwards then I guess we should go see Dumbledore." They nodded in agreement.

With low spirits sighing all the way, the three girls made their way to their last class for the day, Thankfully. This was going all wrong, this was suppose to be a great day for Hermione it was Friday for Merlin's sake!

Taking their usual sit in the middle of the class the three friends did their assigned work silently. Each had a thought of her own, but they all narrowed to one person…Pavarti Patil. After an excruciating hour and a half the bell ran.

"You are dismissed." Snape said bitterly, no one wasted one more second. Standing up every single student raced for the door. For freedom. Hermione stood up and followed the two girls out. '_Please don't make Severus call me back…please…please.' _ It was almost as if her had read her mind.

"Lady Snape stay behind." Said the frosty careless voice of the person who she really didn't want to see at the moment. Sighing she stood frozen waiting for all the people to leave. Lavander and Ginny whispered to her, "We'll find her. After he's done with you meet us in our room." She nodded. As the door closed she turned around and made her way to his desk.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me labeling some stuff?" he asked innocently. Snape would casually invite her to do some work and then get to the questions, it was a perfect plan. Unfortunately she wasn't so stupid.

"Can we just get to the questions. I really don't have much time."

"All right. What's the matter?"

"Why?"

"You look different."

"You always think I'm in trouble or upset. Well…I'm not." She reassured her, while mentally thinking where would be Pavarti's next move.

"Ok, maybe I just wanted to have you for a while."

"What?"

"Come here."

Hermione cautiously walked over to his side, "What is it?"

"I just want to have my wife next to me at the moment. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No seriously, what do you want?"

He pulled her close to him by the waist, "I want you for a couple of minutes." Leaning down he place sweet little kisses on her lips. Hermione closed her eyes. '_This is just perfect! Now he wants to make out…huh…' _pushing him back lightly she whispered hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Umm…I've got to go meet some people. But we can do…whatever it is you want after ok?"

"Why are you always so busy?" he whispered through her hair, for her was now standing hugging her tightly.

"I just really need to go all right?" he nodded and let go of her. Reaching up she kissed him tenderly but quickly. He groaned as she pulled back.

"See you at…dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Catch you later."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Hermione didn't wait any longer. She let in a hurry to meet the girls upstairs. She had a feeling they had found Pavarti. Or at least that's what she hoped dearly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Opening the door she slipped in the room rapidly. Hermione sighed in peace as she noted Pavarti among Ginny and Lavander. Walking slowly over to them she finally didn't feel as worried.

"Pat, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"You scared the shit out of us!"

"Never do that again." They hugged her tightly, only to notice she flinched as the girls drew near her.

In a serious voice Hermione asked carefully, "Pat. What happened?"

In a quick motion Pavarti swung forward and hugged them crying her eyes out. they stood like that for a good twenty minutes. After they were sure Pavarti wasn't crying as hard they continued.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ginny asked trying to sound caring and friendly.

"Oh, girls. I …I … don't know where to begin…"

"It's ok. Just take deep breaths." Lavander had always had that motherly way in her. After a silent while she began meekly.

"It was all so fast…I … had gone to see Dean…when.. when" she begun to cry once again. This was taking longer than Hermione had expected it would. '_Damn, I was to meet Severus for dinner!' _looking at her watch she saw it was too late, an hour too late. Sighing she stroke the girl's back calming her down.

"When I got there…I could smell whiskey… you know how he likes to drink…apparently all guys do…but I king of got used to it…and, when I went to greet him…he..he.." more tears came.

"Take a deep breath. And finish, I'm dying to know!"

"He began…to..touching me, and kissing me…but I .. I don't like to do anything when he's drunk so you know…I tried…getting away so temptation wouldn't get to me….but he's…sooo strong and…and he…he…didn't stop…he's roommate wasn't there…huh…I know we were already together…but he never fucked me without me actually wanting …you know…" as she finished all four girls hugged tightly.

"Pat, you are telling us he…raped you?" (She nodded.)

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked worriedly. Pavarti started to cry even harder. _'I guess that's a yes.' _She closed her eyes. This was way too much. Pavarti was way to dear to her, she couldn't take it. Hearing on of her best friends had been raped by her own boyfriend? That doesn't make any sense!

"Not that much…just…just my legs…and...and… and arms…and the rest…"

"Oh Pavarti! You know you have to tell someone!"

"What am I suppose to say? Yes my boyfriend raped me…I mean he could have just waited you know!"

"But he was drunk…" Lavander whispered.

"I'll think of something." Pavarti tried sounding strong and confident, but it didn't work. After a long silent while Hermione stood up feeling sick. If Pavarti's boyfriend, the only guy who was sure to have sex with her any time he wanted had raped her than Draco would too.

"Mya you ok?"

"Mione? Say something? Hermione?" they were worried. She was crying quietly shaking her head helplessly.


	16. Chapter 16

Comfort 

Hermione stared at her friends helplessly, Pavarti's shocking news had caught her of guard, suddenly reality sank in her, and it didn't matter. It all made sense to her now, her life had been her nightmare her prison her only choice but she knew she couldn't keep going at one point she'd break and that was now.

Ignoring whatever the girls were saying to her Hermione swirled around and left. She walked slowly back to her chamber taking every turn ever so slowly. If there was something she needed to do was get away from reality.

As the only door she wanted to see came into view she shook her head convincing herself to hold back everything she felt, all the tears that threatened to fall, the pain she tried for so many years to forget about.

Opening the door Hermione rushed in and closed the door behind her, a desperate sigh escaped her lips. Turning towards the fireplace and the couches she noticed Severus reading his book with an interested gaze on his face. He hadn't noticed her entering the chamber. '_Oh no, he's the last one I want to see right now' _trying to walk as quietly as she could towards the bedroom Hermione felt extremely silly and yet it did not matter.

Closing the bedroom door silently behind her she grinned weakly that had gone smoothly. Reaching down she locked the door with a mere locking spell, for that was the last thing on her mind. Walking miserably to her side of the bed she closed her eyes and listen to the blissful sound of silence. Sighing Hermione looked around, tears flowed down her cheek miserably. The one question, which she had for long now ignored came to her mind, once again…was it worth it? Was this life worth it?

'_In the end it doesn't even matter.' _Standing up she walked carefully to the bathroom, suddenly she felt numb nothing passed her skin. It had been so long since she wanted to feel loved, or at least liked, and now she realized how nothing mattered to her anymore. Stopping I front of the mirror she looked at her pale face, dark circles under her eyes, tear stained heart. Reaching forward Hermione opened the drawer in which Severus kept his shaving kit. _'Just like old times' _

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

As Severus silently watched his young bride stride in to the room, and lock herself in their bedroom. Something was terribly wrong and for the first time in a long time did Severus feel scared. He knew she wasn't herself in the minute she walked in the room and now he wondered what on earth would happen.

Walking rapidly toward the bedroom he whispered an unlocking spell, luckily enough it worked. But he knew she was capable of much better locking spells, and yet she did not care?

As the door slowly opened he swiftly slipped in the room and closed the door silently behind him. He could see her standing in front of the mirror crying, Severus couldn't quite see whatever it was she held in her hand tightly. But something told him this wasn't going to get any better. Marching closer and closer towards Hermione a sickening smell of blood reached him. Closing his eyes he groaned, _'Please let it not be that' _he prayed quietly, desperately.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hermione groaned in pleasure as she slit open her left arm. It had been so long since she had touched a blade, and now she could finally release herself form reality.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sensing the smell of blood Severus rushed to her. Hermione could hear fast footsteps; opening her eyes she let the blade fall from her bloody hand. Swirling around, she found herself face to face with Severus Snape.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked quietly. Hermione held her arm behind her back so he wouldn't see the cuts.

"Hermione…" he started furiously.

"Did you not see the door was locked?" she continued desperately.

"Why? What are you doing to yourself?" he didn't sound like old mean professor Snape, more in a … caring way.

"Get out!"

Closing his eyes wretchedly he sighed, did the girl ever stop? "What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be so messed up?" he whispered miserably to himself. Unfortunately, she heard.

"What?" was he disappointed in marrying her or something?

"Why are you doing this?" he took a step closer towards her, she flinched.

There was a long pause, neither of them moved perhaps because neither knew what to say or because both were scared of what might happen. Shaking her head Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, fuck it all.

"Who cares." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a desperate thing to say, and it was simply the truth.

"What?"

"No one cares." Now she noted how her arm had made a big red thing on her white shirt, sighing she turned around and cleaned her cut on a towel. Meanwhile Snape observed her; she wasn't making much sense, at least not to him.

"I care."

Finishing with her arm she wiped the big mess she had made on the counter. Tears streamed down her face, it was time to go. It was time to leave.

"No, you don't. But it's ok. I don't care either."

"'Mya…what happened?"

Stopping dead on her track she looked at him, had he just called her 'Mya, never in her life had he called her that it had always been a sentimental nickname to her but it felt nice that he did.

"What do you think? Look at me! …I'm a mess, I...I have a messed up life...have four friends who don't know me...go to a school where everyone sees me as the bookworm and have a family who hates me…" after a minute she added as a second thought, "Don't even have a family."

"What are you talking about! Look at you! You are so beautiful and you have friends who care so much about you, and a school who takes pride in having you as a student and perhaps you do have a family… you have me."

He was mad, furious anyone could tell. Hermione watched in amazement at his little speech about her, but it made no sense he called her beautiful never had he done that and never had he thought of them as… family.

"You don't have to give me your little speech, as flattered as I am, I have to go." Starting to walk again she tried passing by him, but as she had expected he held her back by the arm.

"Don't ever turn away when I'm talking." He whispered maliciously. Hermione trembled under his grip.

"Let me go."

"When will you ever stop being a coward and face your problems?"

"You don't understand!" she cried fiercely now. Hermione tried shaking him off, but as always it was useless.

"Then tell me!"

"How can I tell you?" She whispered sorrowfully, "How can I tell you how horrible my life has been…how can I tell you what a horrid childhood I had with that monster I called uncle… how can I tell you how the only time in my life that I thought I was happy, when I had Mike…but of course it wouldn't last he was so much older and he's stupid lies telling me he'd come back for me…and he never did…and how Draco has touched me in ways no one should ever be touched…how I only have you to trust how I destroyed your life… and you probably hate me…and …and…" she couldn't believe it, Hermione Granger had just spilled out everything aspect of her life which she had kept secret to this man she barely knew.

Severus watched her reckless form telling him about everything he'd ever wanted to know, but now he feared he had heard too much.

"I didn't..."

"I know."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh you know just because I just got married and I finally thought things would get better… and… and I'm sorry I ruined your life."

Pulling her closer to him Severus hugged her tightly, she was still shaking. It felt nice to have her close to him again, but what wouldn't he do not to see her like this.

"I didn't know it was that bad." He whispered threw her hair. Pulling back Hermione went over to the bed and sat down. Covering her eyes with her hand she sighed desperately.

"I don't care. I'm already so far down, nothing can save me."

"Are you really? Because what I see is a girl who doesn't want to let go of her past, who's afraid to start again."

"How can I Severus? I just... can't"

"Why can't you?"

"I dunno."

Sighing he sat next to her, "Let me fix your arm." She let him bring her arm closer so he'd fix it. Murmuring a healing spell the cuts healed. Hermione sighed with great relief.

"I know how hard this is for you…but I want you to start over again, who care Hermione forget about your uncle and all of the horrible things that happened, look forward to the future…let go of the past."

"I don't know if I can."

"I'm going to be here to help you."

Sighing Hermione sat closer to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder she wiped her tears away. After a quiet minute he asked the only thing that had been in his head.

"Is it true that guy…Mike, when you were with him; was it the only good time of your life?"

After a thoughtful moment she shook her head, "No, I was fooled by him, he made me think he loved me, he made me think I had a future time with him…but he didn't he left me and that hurt me so much."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"I'm not…I was living a lie."

Thinking over all the events she had just witnessed Hermione sat up straighter and looked at him questioningly, "Do you ever regret having to marry me?"

"Never."

Hermione let out a breath she was not aware she had been holding in, "What time is it?"

Reaching for his watch he turned to her, "9:30 pm."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So…what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want to."

"Can we just…sleep."

He nodded. They both got into bed without saying a word, they didn't need to. After a while they both fell sound asleep. Today had been the best and the worst day ever.


End file.
